


Idea of You

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst? Perhaps, F/M, Fluff, Nekoma!Yachi, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, mention of kenmaxhinata relationship, yachi become nekoma's first manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: If only I never catch this stupid feeling, this won’t happen
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Yachi's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I bring a new contribution to this lovely ship and Tsukki x Yachi ship too. To be honest I don't think I can write this many but here it is, a 10k fic for you guys. I supposed to do brainstorming for the upcoming angst week on November (I need to collect idea for it hihihi) but suddenly I got an idea of Yachi become Nekoma's manager while listening to mxmtoon - Idea of you. Before I talk much longer, let's go on a roll guys!
> 
> oh I forgot to say SPOILER WARNING FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi’s eyes are drifting somewhere else, Nekoma’s number 9. Yachi can only focus to look at him, every move, every action, every facial expression, Yachi engrave it in her brain. “Hey Miho, I think I will go to Nekoma.” Miho only nods listening to the sudden confession but after a while,”WAIT, WHAT???” “You know his name? Nekoma number 9?” Miho opens the audience guide book, flipping the pages until it reach Nekoma’s page. “Kuroo Tetsurou.” Miho was right, Yachi didn’t regret at all coming to this match with her, she is thankful to Miho because she bring Yachi to this match, to meet Kuroo Tetsurou.

Yachi is a 3rd year junior high school at Setagaya Junior High School in Tokyo. An ordinary girl who loves game, drawing and star, hates crowd. Pretty much introvert because she always alone at lunch break, only headphone as her company, except this year she got a friend, name Sakurai Miho. Miho got a 1800 opposite from Yachi, have a loud voice, easy going, have a lot of friends, and of course having a lot of fans too, however something that other people don’t know about Miho, she is a big Volleyball idiot. She always rambling about volleyball match to Yachi even though Yachi didn’t know anything about volleyball, she only catch word spike, and everything else is a blur to her. Miho never ask Yachi to watch volleyball with her because she always go with her brother but suddenly, “Hitoka, listen to me please.” Yachi put down her pencil and look at Miho. “Let’s watch volleyball match with me this wednesday, after school. My brother has a group project with his friends. Please, I really want to watch this match. I’ll do everything you ask me if you go to this match with me. Yes??” Yachi doesn’t really have any reason to reject Miho, she doesn’t have any club meeting too, so “Okay. Accompany me to buy drawing pen and sketch book after match.” Miho hug Yachi so tight, “Miho stop, I can’t breathe.” “Thank you so much, Hitoka. You’re my hero! You won’t regret coming with me, you’ll see.”

Remembering Miho’s words, give shiver to Yachi’s spine. Yachi – someone who hates crowd so much, going to watch a senior high school volleyball match with a lot of people inside the stadium is a big leap in her life. “How?? This is too crowded, Miho.” Yachi tug on Miho’s uniform. “It will be okay once we’re seated. Be patient, Yachi. This is semifinal, that’s why it’s crowded like this.” Once they’re seated, the match begin. Match between Nekoma and Fukurodani. “You want to go to Fukurodani right? I want to show you that you have a great choice! They have a future ace name Bokuto, he is so good. Look there he is, the gray spiky hair.” Miho pointing to Fukurodani’s side but Yachi’s eyes are drifting somewhere else, Nekoma’s number 9. Yachi can only focus to look at him, every move, every action, every facial expression, Yachi engrave it in her brain. “Hey Miho, I think I will go to Nekoma.” Miho only nods listening to the sudden confession but after a while,”WAIT, WHAT???” “You know his name? Nekoma number 9?” Miho opens the audience guide book, flipping the pages until it reach Nekoma’s page. “Kuroo Tetsurou.” Miho was right, Yachi didn’t regret at all coming to this match with her, she is thankful to Miho because she bring Yachi to this match, to meet Kuroo Tetsurou.

A year later, Yachi did enter Nekoma High School as 1st year, her parents were against it because they are both Fukurodani Academy alumnus but seeing Yachi so stubborn, they finally let her. Since watching match between Fukurodani and Nekoma last year, Yachi is currently addicted to watch video about volleyball. However, she didn’t have any plan to join the team, she feels enough to be an audience, to watch Kuroo Tetsurou from a far.

So, new school, new vibe and of course new classmate. Yachi always hate this, having to introduce herself in front so many people always makes her anxious but she find another awkward person in her class, _I’ll try to talk to him maybe we can click with each other –_ she thought. At lunch break, only Yachi and the other boy who didn’t go out from the class. Yachi grab this chance to go to talk to him. She watch from his back, a Nintendo switch. The same as hers, the only difference is the color. “Oh I already finish those.” the boy pause his game and turn to Yachi. “Kozume right? My name is Yachi.” But the boy didn’t give any answer, his cat eyes looks intimidating to Yachi – _did I make him mad?_ Yachi want to run but suddenly, “Kenma. How can you finish this game already? It’s released only 3 days ago.” Yachi drag a chair beside Kenma, “My father works in a game company. I am a beta tester? You can call it like that. Sometimes I draw character design for my father too, but amateur like me didn’t qualified enough for big games, yet.” Kenma’s eyes lit up, like a cat finding its owner. “I like you already, Hitoka. I can call you that right?” Yachi nods and smile, “Of course.” After that conversation, Yachi grow closer to Kenma, they usually eat lunch together if Kenma have time.

Yachi aware that Kenma is joining a club, so no more time to spend with her. “Ah my only friends is gone. I should probably search one, but I guess I’ll do that later.” She takes out her cellphone plug headphone in it, continuing the last Vleague match she watch. She was busy with her own world without realizing Kenma called her until he tap on her shoulder. Yachi take off her headphone, “Hey Hitoka, you want to be our manager?” Yachi’s brain trying to process Kenma’s question. “What? Manager? What kind of club do you join though?” Kenma showing his red jacket with Nekoma’s print on it, a volleyball club. Yachi’s jaw dropped, panicked, and don’t know what to react, “Oh Kenma, I don’t have plan to join any club. I just want to live my high school life peacefully.” Kenma raised his eyebrows, “But you enjoy watching volleyball right? Watching it up close on court is better than watching it from audience seat. Wanna try? We can spend more time too and we are in need of manager to be very honest.” Yachi want to squeal in her seat, how can an awkward girl like her become a manager of Nekoma’s volleyball club? Plus she will have to meet Kuroo every day and it is not good for her heart, Yachi hate this atmosphere. She knows Kenma is waiting her answer, she want to say no but come to think again maybe this is god’s way to help her with her hopeless crush to Kuroo Tetsurou. “Can I go for trial first? A week?” with nods, Kenma said “Come to the gym after school with me. I’ll introduce you to our captain.”

Yachi feels uneasiness built up inside her stomach, she wants to run away, she wants to throw up, she wants to turn her heels to school gate, but she is also excited to see Kuroo Tetsurou in a closer look. “Captain, this is her. Yachi Hitoka, my classmate and our intern manager.” Kenma introduce her to the volleyball captain name Sato Koshiro. “Well hello, nice to meet you Yachi-san.” Yachi bow to her senpai, “Nice to meet you too, captain. I will be in your care for this 1 week.” “No need to be that formal, Yachi-san. Let’s meet the boys.” Yachi hope Kenma and Captain didn’t hear her heartbeat because it is beating like crazy right now. Somehow it is not as bad as Yachi’s imagine, it is much better. The boys were so excited to finally have a manager, including Kuroo himself. “So you’re the little kitten Kenma always gibberish about? I am his childhood friends by the way and I thought she looks like a nerd, but she is cute? How can you never tell me, Kenma?” CUTE – if Yachi didn’t have any self-control, she probably already laying on the floor right now, hearing her crush calling her cute is not good for her heart, this is just the first day. How will she survive from this disaster every day? “Hahaha you’re funny, Kuroo-san. I’m not cute though, perhaps you need to check your eyes.” Kuroo tilt his head, “I am beautiful.” Kuroo didn’t expect that answer and Yachi didn’t expect herself to say it out loud too. “I can see why you like her, Kenma. Nice catch.” Kenma rolled his eyes hearing to what Kuroo said.

A week has passed, Yachi already feels comfortable enough with the boys, so she accepted the position, becoming Nekoma’s boys volleyball club manager. Days passed become months, Yachi is on her 6th month as a manager. She learned so much about volleyball, even though she already know the basic because of her hobby watching volleyball match but experience it on court is a whole different story. She never feel so anxious, panic, excited, happy, and sad because of watching volleyball before but as manager she feels it all. Anxious before the boys practice match and real match, panic when there is member who got injury in between the match, excited to see how much the progress the boys made from their practice, happy to see them win, and sad because they lost. It was like riding a roller coaster of feelings, till got to the point of the 3rd years can’t participate anymore because of college preparation. It saddened Yachi because they haven’t yet got the chance to go to national. “We will go to national with me as captain.” This is why Yachi admire Kuroo so much, at first he caught her attention because of his looks, but after knowing him for almost a year, there are so many different sides of him that revealed to Yachi during her time as new manager. Consideration, ambition, kindness and many more. If Yachi said she is fall in love, now she falls deeper.

On her 2nd year, Nekomata sensei realize that Yachi has a very good observation skill despite being a newbie in volleyball. He often catch Yachi giving advice to Taketora or Fukunaga, even Kuroo. “I’m glad you decided to join us, Hitoka-chan.” Yachi put down her notebook and turn her head to Nekoma’s coach, “I hope this team will go to national with you in it too. Please take care of the boys, especially Kuroo.” He give Yachi a wink and hearty laugh, Yachi frowns in her seat, this coach’s people skill is too crazy, she try to drown herself to her notebook again. “How did you know coach? Even Kuroo never notice it.” “You cannot beat experience, Hitoka-chan. Kuroo’s observation skill to mine is 100 years too early.” Yachi want to dig a hole and hiding, now if Nekomata sensei realize this, which one of the boys realize it too? However she never got her answer, they seem too engrossed with the upcoming match at Golden Week. Yachi can’t come because she need to help Lev and Shibayama to practice in Tokyo. “Have fun at Miyagi guys! Bring me something from there, Kuroo.” Yachi nudge to Kuroo’s side, her shy self in front of Kuroo is long gone, since Kuroo become captain they grew much closer. “Yeesh, alright. In return of your selfless act to help this giant and little bean to practice I will bring you something from Miyagi.” Kuroo ruffles Yachi’s hair, little did he know that act did not only ruin Yachi’s hair but Yachi’s heart too.

After 3 days being away from Kuroo and the boys, Yachi, Shibayama and Lev come out to the school yard to see them. One by one they come out from the bus, then Taketora run with full speed to Yachi and hug her. Yachi is confused but reflexively pat his back, “What happen in Miyagi?” Kuroo then release Taketora from Yachi. “Hitokaaaaaa, you have to be with us all the time! Karasuno boys won’t believe me when I said we have a cute manager. Tanaka was laughing his ass off, he told me I was just jealous with him because Karasuno has a beautiful manager.” Kenma walking slowly and stop beside Taketora, “If I was them, I wouldn’t believe it either. How can I believe it if it is you who said that we do have girl manager?” Before war happen, Yachi step between the two of them and smiling, “Okay stop. I’ll tag along next time we had summer camp.”

The boys walking fast to gym to have a meeting before the coach dismiss them to go home but Kuroo takes his time walking beside Yachi. “How’s Lev? Is he become a little bit better?” Yachi shakes her head, sighing “Shibayama and I already trying to fix his posture when he dig the ball but I guess even he got those long legs, god was fair enough.” Kuroo was taken aback with Yachi’s words, “God, I will never get bored listening to your witty banter, Hitoka. The boys and I are missing you like crazy back at Miyagi. Seeing the other team be managed with their manager, I guess we are already too comfortable with you around.” Yachi can’t help to let out a giggle after hearing his sudden confession, “You better be Kuroo or else I’ll resign from this club.” But there is something propped inside Yachi’s heart, how she wish Kuroo will say I miss you instead of the boys and I miss you. _For now, this is already enough, she can talk and laugh together with Kuroo up close like this_ – she thought. A pair of eyes watching it all, having a conclusion inside their head.

Practice, practice and practice that is all the boys do for the upcoming inter high. Whether practicing by their own or having a practice match with some other high school club. However, goddess of fortune is not on Nekoma’s side. They got beaten in semifinal, once again. All of their practice feels like just wasted in vain. The boys look so upset, Yachi is too. Her strategy with Kenma can’t bring them to national once again. “You guys have fought so well. You will always have a play that you regret but it doesn’t justify everything. You’ve been practicing hard, Hitoka, Naoi and I are very aware of this. We still have spring tournament before the 3rd year graduate, let’s focus on them.” Listening to Nekomata sensei encouragement once again light up the fire inside the boys. “We will have another summer training camp with Fukurodani group, prepare yourself. Including you, Hitoka-chan.”

Yachi know it is just like the other practice game, the only different is they will stay for the night. Summer training camp with Fukurodani group is a routine every year but Yachi still feel so nervous. This is the first time she will sleep with stranger. Last year training camp, she can’t come because her parents have business in Osaka so she have to come with them. Also this training camp will be divided into 3 times, first 3 days of summer holiday and break for 2 weeks, then a full 1 week of training and the last 3 days of summer holiday. This will be a long journey, Yachi is stoked to see how this training camp will impact the boys and curious about their destined rival, Karasuno. Yachi just exited from the gym but she already hear Taketora shouting to someone who looks like him, “See, Tanaka? That is our manager, she is cute right??” Yachi give a little bow to the other boy, “Tora, quit babbling so loud, you will disturb other people. Ah, hello, I’m Yachi Hitoka, nice to meet you, Tanaka-san.” The latter can only smile awkwardly and Yachi didn’t know why. “Yachi-san, I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, Karasuno manager. Where should I drop our luggage?” Yachi drop her jaw, Karasuno manager is so pretty, so ethereal, and so graceful. “I guess angel do come in human form”, Yachi mumbling under her breathe. “Ah, I’m sorry Shimizu-san. I’ll lead the way. It must be hard coming from Miyagi all the way to Tokyo.”

The practice will begin but Yachi saw Kenma looks so uncomfortable. She walks closer, “Kenma? Are you sick or something?” Yachi doesn’t forget to bring towel and water, in case he needs it. “No, it’s just ..” “His chibi friend is not coming yet. That’s why he is fidgeting like this. No need to worry, kitten. Hinata is on his way Kenma, don’t worry. He will come. Let’s go.” Hinata – one of the freak combo in Karasuno. Yachi remember that detail, she needs to. As manager she have to do everything she can to help the boys, including assessing the other school’s member skills set. Between break, 2 of Fukurodani member come over to Yachi. “So this is your secret weapon, huh Kuroo? I can see why you guys always circling around her.” Bokuto Koutarou – Fukurodani’s Ace, 3rd year. “Bokuto-san, you will make her scare of you talk like that. You just met today.” Akaashi Keiji – Fukurodani’s Setter, 2nd year. “It’s okay Akaashi-san. I’ve met him before. From DVD.” Yachi almost spilled the first time she saw Kuroo. “Besides, before deciding to enter Nekoma, I want to go to Fukurodani first. Plus I need to research all of you. So, I kinda know him.” Akaashi can only blink, not expecting Yachi’s rambling. “REALLY?? Ah you should’ve come to Fukurodani, Yacchan !! If you go to Fukurodani we can beat Sakusa already!” _Yacchan? Already making new nickname?_ – Yachi raises her eyebrow. “She is ours. You already got Yukie and Kaori.” Kuroo draped his hands around Yachi’s shoulders, made Yachi wants to hide her face, because heat is starting to creep out slowly to her cheek. “Bokuto-san, break is over. Let’s go. Oh, we have the same age right, Yachi? Just call me, Akaashi.” Yachi gave a little nod. “Was that a fact?” Kuroo still at his current position, hugging Yachi’s shoulder. “Which one?”

“You want to enter Fukurodani. Is that real?”

“Yeah, why would I lie? My parents are both alumnus. I just don’t want them to compare myself to themselves. That’s why I choose other school and based on my research Nekoma is a good one so why not.”

“Wow, it almost sounds like you already preparing those answers.” Yachi gulped nervously, indeed she was preparing that answer, in case Kuroo or Kenma asking her.

“Well people been asking about it too, my parents friends especially, talking like it’s a mistake for me to not enter Fukurodani.”

“So, did you regret it?” Kenma asking behind them

“Of course not, I can meet you here Kenma ~ and if I enter Fukurodani I don’t think I’ll join their volleyball club too. You’re the one who bring me here.” Yachi release herself from Kuroo’s grip and holding Kenma’s arms.

“Gosh Hitoka, since when you become so clingy like this.” Yachi only chuckling, it always good to tease Kenma.

* * *

Today mark the start of the full 1 week training camp in Shinzen Academy. They pick Shinzen because it’s cooler than Ubugawa and Fukurodani. Yachi already adapting so well with other managers, Yukie-san and Kaori-san from Fukurodani, Shimizu-san from Karasuno, Otaki-san from Shinzen and Miyanoshita-san from Ubugawa. This time manager’s work become double, not only providing towel and water for the boys, they have to cook for the boys too. It’s okay actually, Yachi is used to cook at home but cooking for this many boys who have a big appetite is a challenge for her. However Yachi cannot denied that sometimes she miss drawing and the silence atmosphere before she become a manager, this new life path sometimes makes her tired. “Yukie-san, I’ll go for a while.” Yachi bring her sketch book and leave the bedroom. Yachi didn’t know where to go, just following her foot, wherever it will take her. After that, she plopped down on yard and take out her sketchbook. “The moon look so beautiful tonight.” She said to herself. She drown herself into her sketchbook for almost 2 hours. When she look at her watch, she begin to tidy her sketchbook and pencil. It’s already 2 A.M, she needs to wake up early but Yachi realize she doesn’t know how to go back to the bedroom. She didn’t memorize the way back. Trying to take off her phone but she can’t find it. “Oh god, I must have left it.” Now Yachi can only rely to herself. “Let’s go, I can do this.”

In other side, Yukie can’t sleep because she know Yachi isn’t here yet. She then dialing Akaashi’s number, “Akaashi? Is Kuroo-san still awake?” “Yes. I’ll give it to him.” Kuroo takes over Akaashi’s phone, “Yes Yukie, is there something bad happen?” Yukie in worry state with shaking voice, “Yachi isn’t here yet. She said she will go out for a while but it’s almost 3 hours now and she didn’t bring her phone. Can you find her, please? This is her first time at Shinzen too, I think she got lost or something.” Across the phone Yukie hear Kuroo said, “Shit.” Then she hear Akaashi again, “Got it. He already on his way to find Yachi. You can rest, Yukie senpai.” “Okay, thank you, Akaashi.” She hung up her phone, hoping Kuroo can find Yachi soon.

Yachi already tired, she is been circling this school and she still can’t find the way. Add night in it too, Shinzen doesn’t have many lights, makes it harder for Yachi to see. “There you are.” Yachi stop her track, scared. “Hitoka!!” She brave herself to turn around and there is Kuroo panting hard. “Kuroo!! It’s a relief I finally find human.”

“Huh? Human?”

“I guess there are so many ghost here at Shinzen. I got shiver down on my spine while searching the right way.”

“Hahaha, why are you so cute? You got shiver because you only wear pajamas! Let’s go, I’ll lead the way.”

“But how did you know?”

“Yukie called Akaashi and tell me that you lost.”

“Eh but I am not lost – for the first. When I need to go back, then I realize that I don’t remember how to go back. So theoretically it’s not like I am entirely lost. But thank you, Kuroo.”

“Suit yourself, Hitoka. If you want to walk and breathe fresh air, don’t forget to bring your phone again. You make us worry.” Kuroo flicked Yachi’s forehead lightly. _Us, huh? When will he realize my feelings? Am I too subtle?_ Yachi try to surpress her feelings, she wants more, she wants to be the only one who make Kuroo laugh. She wants to be his.

Morning come, they continue to do practice game. 1st game versus Karasuno. “Karasuno always bring new weapon, don’t get to deep to read them. If we patient enough, we will see their crack.” The boys nod, understand with what Yachi said. Her words become true, the freak combo do something new. Still lack in technic but there is change in Karasuno’s pace. “Hitoka-chan, need timeout?” “Yes please sensei.” Nekomata sensei ask for timeout. Kenma stand beside Yachi asking, “The freak combo, right? The pace become different. The team balance is falling apart too.” Yachi agrees, “Yeah, if you can hold either Tanaka or Asahi-san, they can’t do much with Hinata. We already saw Kageyama and Hinata quarrelling too, something must happen in span of 2 weeks. Their new technic is not completed yet but for now we can use it for our advantage.” Kuroo smiling, “Roger that, princess.” but Kenma stays behind. “Remind me to not make you mad, Hitoka. You are scary, I’m glad we are in the same side.” After that, they continue the match and they win, easily 2 set straight. Lunch break comes, the boys finally let out a deep sighs. “Hitoka, since when you start to like Kuroo?” Yachi spits her drink. “WHAT?? What are you talking about?”

“I know you like him. Kuroo and his obliviousness. Great observation skill on court but in real life he really has no clue. It pissed me off.”

“Haha it’s okay Kenma, this is okay. Enough for now, I think.”

“So, since when?”

“Junior high school. I saw him for the first time at Fukurodani vs Nekoma semifinal. Love at the first sight, you can call it like that. I start to like volleyball too and decide to enter Nekoma, to be one of his supporter. Audience, you said.”

“Holy shit. That long? So, the reason behind you pick Nekoma it’s not your parent but Kuroo?”

“Yeah, so I’m thankful enough for this opportunity. Thanks to you I got to know him more and yes it was him. The sole reason I pick Nekoma.”

“You want some help?”

“No, I don’t want to ruin the friendship and atmosphere we already built over the years. Just let it flow and I’ll try to find some way.”

“Okay, but you can always ask me for help. I’m on your side.”

The third day, they got a package full of watermelon, so the managers decide to slice them for the boys. “We bring watermelon from Shinzen’s parent association.” They all look so happy, _somehow I don’t regret this life after seeing their smile_ – Yachi thought and proceeds to eat 1 slice.

“Ehm, excuse me. Yachi-san?” Yachi turn her head, there standing Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno’s Middle Blocker, 1st year. “Oh hey, Tsukishima-kun. Do you want more watermelon?” Tsukishima shakes his head. “I want to ask some advice, about strategy and such.” Yachi blinked twice, did not believe what she heard. “All of the sudden? You’re joking right?” Tsukishima shake his head again. “I saw everything. Since day 1 of this training camp. Nekoma always comeback stronger after time out. After they talk to you. At first I thought it was your setter, since he is the brain inside the court, but the more I look, the more I knew that you’re their brain outside the court.” She know Tsukishima is a smart kid, her research found that he is one of the smartest in Karasuno, he always think about the next move, total different with Hinata and his animal instinct. But to think this boy ask Yachi for advice, when she is only an amateur, is so out of the blue. “You can help him, Hitoka. We need them to come to national, to beat their ass. Help him then, but Tsukki you have to come to 3rd gym, help me practice spike and block with Bokuto and Akaashi.” Yachi is mad, why can’t Kuroo at least pretend to be jealous or something. He is too easy going with this. “I’ll help if Yachi-san said okay.” While suppressing her anger, she said “Okay. I’ll help with everything I can.” Yachi notice a faint smile on Tsukishima’s face but decide to ignore it. She only know him for 6 days, doesn’t want to push further. Kenma who heard everything, can only curse under his breath.

When the time to individual practice come, Tsukishima true to his words come to 3rd gym. “Don’t frown like that, Tsukki. Yachi promise to help you, so you need to pay us too. Bokuto is one of big 5 ace in this country, he’s a good opponent to practice your block.” Said Kuroo. “Somehow he can’t enter the big 3, right?” Akaashi clowning his senpai. “Bokuto, don’t mind it.” “Don’t praise me if you want to drag me down, Kuroo!” Tsukishima doesn’t care about what the other 3 talking, his eyes searching for Yachi. “Hitoka is not here. But she will come soon.” 10 seconds later Yachi come while panting, “I’m sorry guys. I brought you dinner so you don’t need to end the practice early. I brought yours too Tsukishima.” She shows 5 bento box on her hand. “As expected, Yacchan. You know us too well.” Bokuto pats Yachi’s hair and the latter laugh happily. At the end of practice, Kuroo said “Tsukki, you’re good. You’re smart but it feels like something lacking. Ambitions I think? If you’re still like this even though we and Yachi help you, you can’t move forward and Hinata will took all the spotlight.” The words trigger anger inside Tsukishima, Yachi saw he suppress his anger even though he is smiling. Tsukishima then dashed out from the gym. “Didn’t you feel like a bit rude with your words, Kuroo?” Yachi frowns, “You know, he is taller, better in technic than Hinata in my opinion, but why he think he lost to Hinata?”

“Perhaps that’s the answer he need, that’s why he asked us for help. I’ll try to talk to him.”

Yachi goes to chase Tsukishima, luckily he haven’t go too far. “Tsukishima-kun, wait. I want to apologize for what Kuroo have said.” Tsukishima stopped, “You didn’t have to. What Kuroo-san have said is true. I lack in ambitions. I don’t get the hype with this volleyball match. It’s just a club right? But why all of them practicing it like their life depends on it.” Yachi grab Tsukishima’s hand and drag him, “Where are we going, Yachi-san?” They stop under a big tree behind Shinzen’s building. “You can look at the moon better here, Tsukki and let’s talk more about your concern. My ears are all yours but if you don’t want to talk about it, then I’ll talk about my story.” Tsukishima look hesitant at first, but he then open his mouth. Rambling about his problem to Yachi and Yachi listen patiently to him. “I’m done. So, what do you think, Yachi-san?”

“I’m not an expert in this, to be honest I just got into volleyball 3 years ago. When my friend asked me to accompany her to watch a volleyball match. I didn’t know anything about volleyball until that moment, got me hooked up with it. I never knew my life will turn out to be like this, I was imagining my high school life to be a peaceful life. Hanging out with the girls, got a boyfriend, and just doing ordinary thing that I haven’t done in my junior high school life. But god has his other plan for me, obviously. A girl who never knew volleyball become a manager for one of the strong school in Tokyo, you wouldn’t believe it right? It’s just you need to find your moment, Tsukki. I think Kuroo and Bokuto-san will agree with me. So, in conclusion, you just need to be confident, throw all your insecurities because each individual has their own color, their own pace, you don’t have to try to make the same path with other people and just enjoy it while it last. 3 years of high school will pass so fast, Tsukki. Don’t waste it by pondering over your problem. Just like Kuroo said, your technic is good plus you’re smart too, you can develop so much if you go out from your safe haven. I believe it.” Yachi was sure she didn’t imagining things, because she saw a glint of sparkle inside Tsukishima’s eyes, it was like he found his answer to all of his problem. “Ah I’m sorry Tsukki. I talk too much.” Tsukishima suddenly stand up, “No, it’s okay, Yachi-san. It’s more than okay, thank you for listening to my problem. Now let’s go back to Kuroo-san and other. I need to ask something and apologize to them too, it was rude of me to just leave like that.” _One problem solved_ – Yachi letting out breath she have been holding for a moment. They both finally reached 3rd gym, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi haven’t left yet, probably know the possibility of Yachi and Tsukishima to come back.

“Oya?” – Akaashi

“Oya Oya?” – Bokuto

“Oya Oya Oya?” – Kuroo

“Guys, stop. Tsukishima has something to say to the three of you.”

“I need to ask something, is that okay?”

“Shoot.”

“Your school sometimes got called as strong school, right?” Kuroo looks pissed but Yachi hold his arms. “Even if you go to national, you won’t be a champion for sure, there will be always a possibility of you guys lost in a match, right?” This time Bokuto looks pissed and Akaashi stop him. “But how can you be so ambitious with something like this? It’s not like you will die if you don’t practice. Why you put your heart so much to volleyball?” That moment, Yachi feels a shiver on her nape hair, she never saw Bokuto looks so intimidating outside the court. “You don’t find volleyball fun? Perhaps it’s because you suck, Tsukki? I don’t know what happen inside your head but for me, I found volleyball fun not long ago, when my straight attack successfully crushing other school’s block. It feels like my moment already come. So, for me winning or lose is not something important to me, but it is the moment that I grasp inside my hand so I think if that moment come to you, that will be the start of you got hooked with volleyball.” Tsukishima looks towards Yachi and find her smiling. “See? I told you so.” From that night, the five of them become practice buddies.

* * *

After Kenma’s confrontation 2 days ago, Yachi has been thinking to make her action get noticed with Kuroo. She will do it, it’s now or never because next year they can’t see each other frequently like this. Yachi tried, from giving the first bottle to Kuroo, standing beside him when timeout, eat lunch with him, and sometimes just nuzzle on his arms when they got a little time to rest. However, none of this action bring effect to Kuroo, nothing change in his attitude. All of the boys noticed but their captain is not. Kuroo obliviously still teasing Yachi, give a sudden hug, rest his head on Yachi’s with no romantic intention. “Kenma, are they dating?” Hinata pointing to Kuroo and Yachi who are discussing strategy with Kuroo resting his head on Yachi’s shoulder from behind. “No. They are not. You’ve been seeing them clingy with each other, that’s why you ask, Shouyou?” Hinata nods, “They seem so comfortable with each other. Did they realize their feelings towards each other?” Kenma shakes his head and then nods, “One did and one not.” Hinata narrows his eyes, trying to figure out who is who. “No need to use that head of yours so intense like that, Hinata. You’ll have a fever” Tsukishima suddenly sit beside Hinata and Kenma. “You jerk. What are you doing here, did you ditch Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima shrug his shoulder, “He’s been talking a lot with member of Ubugawa.” “Ah is that so? You are welcomed to sit here then.” Tsukishima pinch Hinata’s arm, “I don’t need your permission. It’s a free real estate.” Hinata rubs his arm furiously, Kenma just silently watch.

* * *

1 week training come to an end, it’s time for all of them to face the reality. To win the first qualification for Spring Tournament. “Yachi-san, may I borrow your phone?” Yachi hands out her phone to Tsukishima, “I’ve saved my mail. I’ll text you if I got a question. Bye.” Kuroo teases Yachi about it, “Oh, someone got a fans. I saw Tsukki has been quiet fond of you, Hitoka.” Yachi look at Kuroo, “He’s been quiet fond of you too, Kuroo. You help him a lot with his blocking technic. It’s the same.” Kuroo give her a small chuckle, “I guess you’re right.”

* * *

Yachi and Tsukishima become closer, much closer after they exchange e-mail. Yachi feels comfortable with Tsukishima, a different feeling from what she’s been experiencing with Kuroo. “You’ve been staring at your phone a lot. Another text from Tsukishima?” Kenma take a peek. “Yeah, he’s been telling me Karasuno’s current condition and he tell me they got in for the 2nd qualification.” There is line forming between Kenma’s brows. “Did he likes you?” Yachi let out a small gasp, “How can you say that? He’s just being kind. I don’t see another intention behind it.”

“Your head is full because of Kuroo. That’s why you can’t feel it. Since the first time he walk up to you asking for advice, until exchanging your e-mail, which of this action is not implying something to you?”

“But ... I don’t feel the same way with him. I only see him as friends. You know I still got crush on Kuroo.”

“I know. I just want to tell you to not give him too much hope.” Kenma feels Deja vu, he said this a while a go to Kuroo. About Yachi.

* * *

“What do you think about Hitoka, Kuroo?”

“Well, she is cute, nice, hard worker, diligent, do you need more?”

“No, I mean as a woman.”

“Ah, that’s what you mean. I don’t really see her like that, she is like a little sister to me. Why are you asking this suddenly?”

“Nothing, just assessing the atmosphere between Yachi and her surroundings. Including you. So, you don’t have any feelings other than that?”

“No, I guess? I already have a crush, Kenma.”

“WHAT?”

“Haha, I haven’t told you yet? I like Lev’s sister, Alisa.”

“But you just saw her for once?”

“I believe in love at the first sight, Kenma.”

“Then don’t give too much hope to Hitoka, limit your skinship to her.”

“Eh? Okay? But why?”

“It’s just not comfortable for us to see that when you two are not going out.”

“Ah okay. I’m sorry, Kenma.”

* * *

“Kenma? Are you okay? I’ll limit my text with him then. Don’t get mad at me.”

“Oh sorry, Hitoka. I just remembering something.” Kenma want to bring up the conversation about Kuroo having crush on Lev’s sister, but his mouth can’t form the sentence. He didn’t want to hurt Yachi. He thinks Yachi need to know this by herself, but this is the only wrong decision he ever made. Yachi finally find out about Kuroo’s crush. When Alisa come to Nekoma’s game, Yachi notices Kuroo’s different gesture and smile. How he got so riled up after he saw Alisa on the audience seat with Akane, Taketora’s sister and after the game before team meeting, he spare some of his time to say hi to Alisa. “Oh.” Yachi can’t say anything, her heart got shattered to pieces. Kenma saw Yachi’s facial expression, tapped on her shoulder light. “Hitoka, I’m sorry.” “I’ll go to toilet for a minute.” Kenma saw her tears drop.

Yachi wash her face, hoping it will hide her tears. However her eyes already look so puffy and red. She hates her self-control. They win, Nekoma qualified to go into 2nd round, they will go against either Fukurodani, Itachiyama, or Nohebi, but her love life is falling apart today. How will she face Kuroo again after this? _It will be so awkward_ – she thought. She spends 10 minutes inside the toilet until Kenma called her phone. “Hitoka? Are you okay? We are going to go back to school.” and Yachi can only answer “Yeah” weakly. When she arrived at the bus, the boys look worried even the quiet Fukunaga. “Hitoka, are you got sick or something? Your eyes look puffy.”

“I think I eat something wrong today. I was throwing up before but I’m okay now. Let’s go back soon.”

“You have to go straight home, no need to join our meeting later.” Kuroo walking closer but Yachi avoid him and drag Kenma with her. “Okay Kuroo.” Kenma and Yachi spend the time in silence. They pick the back seat, Kenma playing with his Nintendo and Yachi rest her head on Kenma’s shoulder. “So you already know.” Kenma gulped nervously. “Yeah. Few days ago.” Kenma took a little glanced at the girl beside him, “You should’ve told me beforehand. I look like a clown today. I should be happy for all of you but I can’t. How selfish I am.” Yachi close her eyes. “I’m sorry, Hitoka. I thought it was the best, I was wrong.” Yachi hums, “No, I’m sorry for blaming you. I shouldn’t have. I was the wrong one, if only I never catch this stupid feeling, this won’t happen.” Yes, if only she never come to Nekoma’s match 3 years ago, if only she said no to Miho back then, all of this event won’t happen in her life. Kenma want to answer her but he feels like it isn’t necessary, so he let it go.

After they arrived at the school, the boys go to the gym for meeting and Yachi excuse herself to go home. “Coach, I’m sorry. I’ll take my leave.” Nekomata sensei gave her a nods. Yachi took the bus to go home, she could've just call her parents but she needs some alone time. Later on, she goes straight to her room without changing her uniform. Continue to cry till she drift herself to sleep.

Soon after, they go to the last training camp, the last 3 days of summer holiday. It took place at Fukurodani this time. The weather become a bit chillier and so does Yachi’s act towards Kuroo. Tsukishima pick this up, confronting Yachi about it. “Did something happen between you and Kuroo-san?” Yachi ignore him and continue to pick up the ball. “Yachi-san? My ears are all yours. You can always tell me.” “Okay, later. I’m still in no mood to talk about it. Let me handle this by my own first.” But not only Tsukishima who notice the difference, Kuroo as the subject of change notice it too. “Hitoka, let me walk you to girl’s bedroom. I don’t want to hear any objection.” Yachi flinched, she recognize those tones. Kuroo only use it when he is really mad. Yachi accept the company, but she doesn’t know what kind of conversation she will have with Kuroo. “Did I do something wrong to you? Why’d you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you, Kuroo.”

“So, why you suddenly become so distant? After that last match, when you got sick? You purposely avoid me right?”

“No, I’m not. Can we not talk about this? I’m tired already.”

“No, I want answer.”

“What kind of answer do you want? I already answer it! I’m just not in the mood, Kuroo.”

“Not in the mood only to me?”

“I’m not in the mood to others too. My world is not only revolve around you Kuroo. Don’t get too full of yourself.”

“Hitoka, look at me and say that again.” Kuroo yank at Yachi’s arms. “Did you really not mad at me?”

“Yes, I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself, is that what you want to hear?” Yachi detached herself from Kuroo’s grip. “Don’t ask me anymore question and I can walk to the bedroom by my own feet.” Yachi want to scream, Yachi want to punch Kuroo in his face to make him realize but she can’t do that. Kuroo didn’t know her feelings. Kuroo never notice it. This is her fault, to fall in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. Her very first love and her very first heartbreak.

Tomorrow morning, Yachi tried her best to wash away the awkwardness, “You alright? Is it okay for you like this? Pretend like nothing happen?” Kenma asked while drink his water. “He confront me last night, I don’t want the atmosphere become more awkward from the way it is now. I’ll try to be okay. It’s been 3 years, Kenma. It’s not going to be easy but I’ll try.” Yachi pats Kenma’s shoulder and smiles. Kuroo watch from the sidelines.

* * *

“Kenma did you know something about Yachi’s problem? It looks like she’s been telling you everything.” Said Kuroo while offering help to Kenma. “Oh, you can say that. Why are you asking?” Kuroo shakes his head, “If she had someone to tell her problem then its okay. You know she’s been down since our last match. I tried to talk to her but she won’t tell me anything. She only said she is mad at herself. I don’t know what is that mean, I want to ask more but she cut me off.” Kenma sighs, _of course she won’t tell you and how can she tell you her problem when you are the problem._ “So stop seeking further for answer. Let her handle it herself. Trust your little sister. I think she already okay starting from today.” Kenma gives a smirk, “Yeah, I notice that. She’s been smiling again today. I guess I worry over nothing.”

* * *

_From : Tsukki_

_I see you already smiling today, problem solved?_

_To : Tsukki_

_You can say that, but can I confide about it to you? Later after individual training?_

_From : Tsukki_

_Of course, I’ll lend you my ears and shoulders too in case you need it._

_To : Tsukki_

_Thank you, Tsukki._

Yachi turn off her phone, actually she didn’t know if this is the best. She know Tsukishima only for a month now. However she can’t deny her fondness to Tsukishima, she feels so comfortable around him. Even with his rude mouth, she sometimes depends on him too especially when they tidying the court after individual practice, Tsukishima often help her because he knows manager’s work is already hard and she is thankful for that.

Yachi feels like time is running so slow, she’s been watching her watch and its still 8 PM. “Yacchan? Are you getting tired already? You can leave early, Hinata and Lev are here too so we can tidy up the court by ourselves.” Bokuto rumple her hair. “Ah it’s okay, Bokuto-san. I’ll stay.” “Bokuto, let call it for tonight. I’m tired. Let’s continue it tomorrow. We still have 1 night left.” Kuroo nudge to Bokuto’s side. “EH ALREADY??” Bokuto want Akaashi to back him up but Akaashi just shake his head. The boys and Yachi quickly clean up the court and leave the gym. “Yachi, want us to accompany you?” Akaashi asks. “I’ll do it, Akaashi-san. Don’t worry. Let’s go, Yachi-san.” Yachi bow to Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi and the latter are showing confused faces.

“Let’s go the football yard. I saw there is bench and we can see the moon. May I hold your hand Yachi-san? So we can walk a little faster, you know with your short legs and all.” “I almost get my heart flutter but you ruin it a second later. Good job, Tsukki. Don’t worry, I can walk faster, you giant.” Yachi pout and start walking faster. “Hahaha, I’m sorry Yachi-san. It’s fun to tease you.” Tsukishima hold Yachi’s hand and pull her closer. Then they plopped down on the bench, “Oh, there are stars in Tokyo too.” Yachi turn her head, “You like stars?” “Not really, I like dinosaurs more but since my name means moon, I can’t stop people to align it with stars too. But we’re not here to talk about me, so .. will you start? We can’t stay long too, if you go back too late Kuroo-san or worse Daichi-san will scold me.”

“Okay so, I got problem with Kuroo. I’ve been liking him since 3 years ago, back when I was junior high school.”

“I thought so.”

“EH? HOW?”

“I heard Kenma-san said to Hinata about the tension between you two, the other one realize their feelings and the other don’t. From my point of view, it’s clearly you. Hinata is just stupid enough to figure it out.”

“Hahaha, pathetic. So others see it that way. But Kuroo never notice it. I think he only see me as his little sister or something.”

“So, after 3 years what make you suddenly change? A rival?”

“Rival? You can’t say that when I haven’t start anything and clearly lost too. Kuroo is in love with Lev’s sister, Alisa-san. His body language, his facial expression, everything become so different when he saw Alisa-san at the match.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why would you say that? It was all my fault though. I was the one who fall in love with him. Keeping a close distant in hope he will notice me someday. However that day won’t come. So yeah that’s it.”

“Junior high school you say right, Yachi-san? How you meet Kuroo-san? Crashing accidentally on the street or library like something shoujou manga would do?”

“Haha oh my god, I don’t know you like those stuff Tsukki. No, my friend was kind of a volleyball idiot. One day she ask me to accompany her to Fukurodani vs Nekoma’s match. It was semifinal for Inter high. There I saw him, sparkling on the court. Love at the first sight.”

“Wait .. the one who makes you love volleyball was him?”

“Yeah, it was him and my only reason to enter Nekoma too. I was intend to enter Fukurodani, but I change it after I saw him. I want to see him closer. Creepy right?”

“I’m not the one to judge, Yachi-san. So, how are you feeling right now? It must been hard to bottle up all those feelings, 3 years is not a short period of time.”

“Of course it’s hard. I’ve been so stuck with him, captain and manager are bound to do almost everything together too.”

“Should I help you?”

“HUH??”

“Maybe it will make you feel easier to forget him? We don’t know anything if we don’t try.”

“But, in what way you will help me?”

“Trying to make you to fall in love with me.” Yachi feels her face blushing really hard, “Eh I haven’t done anything yet, Yachi-san. Your face already look like a boiled crab, hahaha.”

“Stop teasing me, Tsukki.”

“But, I’m serious with my words, Yachi-san. I’ll make you fall in love with me.”

Yachi doesn’t know how to react, she know Tsukishima isn’t joking with her. He really mean it. Suddenly the situation become silent and awkward. “If that’s all, then let’s go back to your bedroom. Before I got murderous glares from all of the senpai.” Tsukishima stand up and held out his hand, “I’ll lead the way, Yachi-san. I don’t want you to get lost again like last time.”

“Wait how?”

“Hahaha Akaashi-san told all the boys, because we’re taken aback by Kuroo-san suddenly running and screaming _‘shit’_.”

“Oh god, I’m embarrassed.”

“That’s why I’ll lead the way. C’mon.” Yachi reach out Tsukishima’s hand, she didn’t really feel it before but Tsukishima’s hand is warm. Maybe or maybe not, she will get used to this.

* * *

Kuroo notice something different after the last summer camp, Yachi seems so focused with her phone and smiling more. It’s like watching Kenma 2.0. “Oi kitten, what are you watching so seriously in your phone? We still have a match with Nohebi.” Kuroo take a peek and saw ‘Tsukki’ written on her phone. “Oh, I just text Tsukki. He said Karasuno will come to Tokyo, they win against Shiratorizawa. He wish us luck for today’s match. Can’t wait to see us on real court. He said hi to you too.” “Shouyou text me too about it, so they really come here.” Kenma come over to Yachi and Kuroo. “Oh so they made it. We can’t lose then.”

“Kuroo-san, Kenma, Hitoka, the match will begin soon.” Taketora called and the three of them said “We’ll come” simultaneously.

Yachi take a glance at the audience seat, there she is again. How can a girl be so pretty like Alisa? She is tall too, just like a model. Yachi is so jealous with her feature but she can’t hate her. Alisa is so kind, she always babying Yachi and the other underclassmen. Perhaps because she is a big sister, so she has a big sister instinct towards the younger. Maybe that’s the reason Kuroo likes her. “Lev, your sister is here with us for 2 match straight. Don’t mess up like before, Kenma already scold you right?” Lev nods, “I- I won’t do that again, Yachi-san.” Yachi pats his head, “Good and you Kuroo, you will win this with all of us right? So you can look cool in front of Alisa?” Kenma almost choked by his own saliva, Kuroo look in disbelief, the other boys widen their eyes, and Yachi only give a small giggle. “So, let’s go get ‘em cats.”

“I thought you like Kuroo?” Nekomata sensei whisper to Yachi

“Ah, I might have lost already, coach. He likes Alisa, but I promised it won’t affect my performance as manager. Eh I already do that back on summer camp but I won’t do that again.”

“Oh that’s why you look so irritated. But with you saying that, are you trying to give up?”

“Yes. I’m on my way. Let’s focus on the game, coach. I’m a bit shy to talk about him now.”

“Hahaha, I almost forgot we’re in the middle of a match.” Coach Naoi could only shakes his head hearing Nekomata sensei’s words.

Match versus Nohebi is always so tricky, their captain is one of slyest person on earth and this match won’t be easy either. The scoreboard don’t move at all, it’s either Nekoma’s point then Nohebi’s, Nekoma can’t score more than 1 point and they need a break. Yachi’s analyzing the situation, all of the referee are on Nohebi’s side, they even listening to all of their bullshit. Yachi know Fukunaga’s last spike is supposed to be a ball in, but they cover the judge’s vision and call it as ball out. Yachi hates how high school match didn’t have any challenge _(refer to: watching a video to judge whether the ball in or the ball out from a slow motion camera)_. Suddenly, the rally become faster, Nohebi’s attack, Taketora dig the ball but it’s out from the court, then Yaku running towards the crowd and bring it back to court, last Lev spike it. However, accident happen. Yaku got injured, he sprained his ankle and Shibayama need to sub him. “Yaku, this time just watch Nekoma’s victory from the bench. We’ll take care of it.” Yachi feels her heartbeat suddenly racing fast, _oh god this stupid things called love will killing me_ – she thought.

In Yachi’s eyes, Kuroo really did his best. Kuroo looks so cool and shining under all those lamps inside the court. How unreal, it feels like the first time she saw him all over again. _This can’t happen_ – she shakes her head. “Kuroo does look so cool out there. You always had that sparkling every time you look at him on court.” Yachi look at Yaku’s face, “You surprise me a lot when you said something about Alisa-san. Clearly you like him, but you choose to support his love life? That was beyond my imagination, Hitoka. I do hope everything went well for both of you and even though you don’t end up with Kuroo, there will be someone who will make the effort to love you.” Yachi give him a sad smile, “Yes, I know Yaku-san. Thank you.”

At the end of the match, Nekoma took the 2nd set, making them the third team to go to Spring Tournament to represent Tokyo. Yachi and the boys cry happily, finally after 3 years trying and finally they got the chance to go to national level. They will have a match with so many strong team from all over the country and they can’t wait to do so.

* * *

Spring Tournament comes and today will be the match they always wait for, Battle of The Trash Heap between Nekoma and Karasuno. Yachi and Kenma already done analyzing all of the possibility that will happen in their match, even a way to lock Hinata from his best performance, to not let him fly. But they are too naïve and Karasuno took the last set, make it 1-2 and Nekoma lost. For the first time they lost against Karasuno, a match where no ‘once more’, a match where when you make a mistake and dead, it will be game over. Nekoma got eliminated on the third day of Spring Tournament. The team shakes hand, “So Tsukki, how’s volleyball now?” “Thanks to you Kuroo-san and Yachi-san, it’s been fun once in a while.” Kuroo and Yachi give him a proud smile and said, “Go far more ahead, Tsukki. Try to win this tournament. It was a good game.” When Yachi try to leave with Nekoma’s members, Tsukishima stop her. “Yachi-san, will you watch our next game?” Yachi nods, “Of course. I won’t miss it.” Tsukishima grinning and run to the other member of Karasuno. Yachi heard Hinata saying “Hey Saltyshima, what are you talking about with Yachi-san? Why are you smiling widely like that? It looks scary, right Bakayama?” and end up getting a head grip from Tsukishima.

Yachi laughing while hearing all of their conversation. “What are you plotting with Tsukishima?” Kenma walk beside her with his Nintendo on his hand. “At last summer camp, he said he will help me to forget about Kuroo. To make me fall in love with him. Too bold for someone who is younger than me.” “But if it’s make it easier, why don’t you just try? You already give up chasing Kuroo, right?” Yachi stop her track, “I don’t know, I’m still confused with all of this feeling, Kenma. I still like Kuroo, I do. Especially after we go against Nohebi, I feel like I fall in love with him all over again. Stupid isn’t it? Even after I know he likes Alisa-san, he is chatting and going on date with her, I still like him with no chance of him saying I love you too.” Kenma tilt his head, “How did you know that he is going on date with Alisa-san?” Yachi shows her phone, a text from Kuroo asking about a place for first date. “He was asking me because he thought I as a girl will know better what other girls like and apparently it was. He text me again after they end their date and how the date was going. He is happy, Kenma. How can I ruin it? I’m so hopeless right?” Kenma let out a heavy sigh, “How can you both be smart and stupid at the same time, I’m going to combust. But Hitoka listen to me, do what you think best for you. If you think you can survive this without Tsukishima and moving on by your own, do it. However, if you think Tsukishima can help you going through this problem and make it a lot more easier, then do it. I can only give that advice, because the only one who knows what the best for you is yourself.” “You know Kenma, I’m going to say this to you first. I love you so much bestie.” Yachi proceeds to hug Kenma tightly. “Hitoka, me too.” “By the way, what about you and Hinata? Any progress?” Kenma blushing hard, “Is this some kind of revenge or what, Hitoka? But we’re good, he shows some positive respond, we’ll take everything slowly.” Yachi give him a sly smirk and tickle him, “Ah, young love. How jealous I am.”

* * *

Time fly so fast, Yachi is now at her 4th year of college. She is no longer an awkward and shy girl anymore. She gains a lot of fans since her 2nd year of high school. So many people been crushing on her after watching her management skill at Spring Tournament and it continues at college too. Even though she is only an ordinary girl who study at design major, she still got so many love confession and gift at the end of the day. “You know I am getting so jealous right now. How can you be so popular like this, this is not fair. My girlfriend is my one and only.” Yachi hug his arms, this guy, the one who said something so daring yet he fulfilled it now. Yachi can’t believe it back then, what will Tsukishima do to make her fall in love with him? But, the answer is simple. Being with her in happy or sad moments, just being there for her, only a simple thing like that successfully bring Yachi’s heart to him. “Kei, you too have so many fans! Don’t deny it, every time we go home we always see so many gifts getting piled up in front of our mailbox. I can be jealous too you know. Tall, smart, handsome, and add it a pro volleyball player too.”

“I do realize that I’m handsome.”

“Oh god, you’re so infuriating.”

“But you still love me.”

“I do.”

“Let’s get married then, 3 years from now on.” Tsukishima get on his knees and open a velvet case with a ring inside it. “Yachi Hitoka, will you be mine and always mine?”

“Of course, I will.”

* * *

_To : Kuroo_

_Hello, Kuroo! Long time no see, how are you? This is Hitoka. I hope you’re doing well with your work and Alisa-san. You might found this weird but there is something I need to tell you. I’ve been liking you for at least 3 years since I was in junior high school. I fall in love with you when I saw your play at Inter High semifinal Fukurodani vs Nekoma on your 1 st year. You are the one who made me interested in volleyball and of course, Nekoma. You are the reason, I choose Nekoma. I wasn’t planning on going as the team manager though, Kenma accidentally saw me watching a volleyball game and asking me to be Nekoma’s manager. My heart was going to burst when I saw you up close. It was so fun being with you for 2 years, as your friend, as your manager, and as your little sister. But it was also frustrating to see you not noticing my feelings at all. Even when I’m turning cold, you still didn’t have any clue about it right? Seeing you fall in love with Alisa-san was hard. Honestly, I want to punch you but I can’t do that, right? It was me who didn’t confess to you, only hoping that you notice from the way I act. I was really immature back then, hahaha. When you text me about your first date, I was hurt but saw you getting all happy with her I can’t help to be happy too. I was stuck on you for so long and it was hard if it’s not for Kei being by my side. Before I talk longer than this, perhaps you can listen to this song to know my feelings better. Thank you for being my very first love and my very first heartbreak, Kuroo._

_P.s: But you still got invited to my wedding! Don’t forget to ask Alisa-san too!_

_*attached file : MXMTOON – Idea of You*_

It’s been more than 10 hours and Yachi never got a single reply from Kuroo, she is sure that Kuroo still use his old number, she’s been asking to Yaku, Kai, Kenma, Taketora and Lev. “Still none?” Tsukishima kissing her temple and put a glass of hot chocolate on their coffee table. “No. He is still busy with work I think? But at least it’s clear now, I throw my past and move forward with you, Kei. Thank you for being there for me this whole time.” They close their gap, the kissing is slow and deep, just like their relationship.

And Yachi still got nothing for months.

* * *

Their D-day finally come, the wedding take place at Chinsanzo Hotel, Tokyo. Yachi and Tsukishima pick a garden party as their wedding theme. Almost all their high school friends come, except Kuroo. They don’t see him until the party over but Yachi got a text from him.

_From : Kuroo_

_I don’t know if this appropriate to text you on your wedding day. I’m sorry for my late reply. I didn’t know how to answer to your text. It was hard for me I guess? And I’m sorry for not noticing your feelings, Hitoka. I was convincing myself that you’re clingy because you need a big brother. So I think with me teasing you and joking with you is enough for me. But I was wrong Hitoka. I was in love with you not Alisa. She was nice but it was different when I was with you. I feel like I can be myself with you around. When I first heard the news that you and Tsukki now are together, my heart was crushed. How can I let you go? It should be me who get to be in that position. It supposed to be me who stands at the altar with you. But, god got another plan for us right Hitoka? If only I realize my feelings sooner, all of this won’t happen to us. I’m sorry for being such a fool. I hope you will be happy forever with Tsukki. I’m sorry I can’t come to your wedding, I wasn’t prepared to see you in a white gown with someone else._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kuroo Tetsurou_

Yachi shed some tears after she read his text, why it lead to this path? Why Kuroo didn’t even try to win Hitoka back before Tsukishima propose to her? Why is this happen to them? “Baby, are you okay? What is happening?” Yachi let Tsukishima to read Kuroo’s text. “He is replying at last. Finally I have my closure.” Tsukishima fell silent, grip tightly to Yachi’s phone. “Did you regret marrying me?” Yachi shakes her head, “Of course not. I promise you to be yours and always be yours, Kei. I don’t have any plan to break that promise. Believe me. I won’t be here if it weren’t you.” Tsukishima exhaled deeply and hug Yachi. “And I promise to protect, to love, and to adore you till death tear us apart.” Yachi smiles and said, “You already said it on our vow Kei.” “I’ll make you remember it every day, so you know who owns my heart.” “Oh stop it you dork.” They both laughing happily, “Let’s go, we need to take a picture with everyone. Oh but you need to touch up your make up first.” Yachi hold Tsukishima hand, “My makeup pouch is outside, bae. I’ll do it before taking the picture” and they go back to their wedding venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it :') I hope you find this entertaining since I write this story only in 3 days, hahaha. A sudden thought and idea. So ... Which one should come out first? Kuroo's POV or Tsukishima's POV? Your pick guys. Let me know on the comment down below!
> 
> Ps : thank you for picking up this works, your kudos and comment are precious <3


	2. Kuroo POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo getting interested to know about this girl, how can she make Kenma become a quite talker like this when he play with his game and Kuroo always getting ignored when Kenma playing his Nintendo. Really odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than I planned :( I got stuck with real life works too. I hope you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter

Kuroo is a 2nd year senior high school student at Nekoma High School. Member of Nekoma boys volleyball club. He’s been playing volleyball since he was a child, together with Kenma. They’re neighbor and childhood friends. It was a pretty much the same routine for him, except Kenma suddenly babbling about a girl in his class who is a beta tester for game company. How odd, because Kenma never takes an interest in other people except they’re really extraordinary. “You know Kuroo, she’s like so cool. The way she plays, so smooth. It’s like watching a goddess of game in front of me. I’ve lost to her countless of time. Can you believe it, I’ll do my revenge someday.” Kuroo getting interested to know about this girl, how can she make Kenma become a quite talker like this when he play with his game and Kuroo always getting ignored when Kenma playing his Nintendo. Really odd.

Suddenly one day, he got a text from Kenma. A big news for him and the team.

_From : Kenma_

_Kuroo, we’ll be getting a manager today._

Short but impactful, because they’ve been searching for manager and they always comeback with nothing. Kuroo type furiously, getting excited to see who it is.

_To : Kenma_

_Who is It?_

_From : Kenma_

_You’ll see after school. Captain will introduce her to us_

_A girl, huh? I see, but how could Kenma know this before the others?_ – Kuroo thought. He want to type again but decided to let his curiosity growing. After school, he rushed to go to the gym, makes Yaku wonder what is going on but he follows Kuroo close behind. They go to the clubroom and change their attire to t-shirt and shorts. “Oi Kuroo, what is happening? Why are you suddenly running from class in a rush?” Yaku confronting Kuroo while getting changed. “Kenma said captain will introduce a manager to us today.” All of the boys scream happily hearing the news, Kuroo already predicted it, maybe that’s why Kenma only tell it to him. The 3rd year is no exception, since they never get a manager at all. This is a really a good news for them, at least they won’t need to prepare our water and towel by themselves plus they will not be ridiculed again by other school because they don’t have any manager, especially Fukurodani. Because they have 2 Yukie and Kaori, 2nd year.

Kuroo and the boys start running to the gym and see Nekomata sensei and coach Naoi are already waiting for them. “You guys, get here fast! I will introduce our new member.” After hearing their captain’s word, the boys gather up in circle. Kuroo didn’t notice it before but there she is, a little girl beside their captain. A blond and short haired girl. “So, I’ll introduce her. She is Yachi Hitoka, 1st year. She is not official yet, because she is still an intern but please take care of her, boys. Go on, Yachi-san.” The girl looks so nervous, of course with all these boys surrounding her, she must be very scared. “My name is Yachi Hitoka, 1st year. Kenma’s classmate. I will be in your care for this 1 week!” the girl name Yachi bow down 900 to us, it surprised them, because she really no need to do that. “She’s still a little bit awkward, I hope you guys can help her until she become used to the manager’s job.” “Yes, understood, captain.”

Captain was right, but this girl was beyond awkward. The first day was chaotic, but Kuroo found her cute. Her clumsy self is endearing to him. He walk closer to Yachi with Kenma, “So you’re the little kitten Kenma always gibberish about? I am his childhood friends by the way and I thought she looks like a nerd, but she is cute? How can you never tell me, Kenma?” Yachi look a bit startled. “Ah sorry, did I scare you? I’m sorry.” Yachi shakes her head, “No, it’s just I’m still new with all of this and I’m not really good with new people.” Kuroo smiles, “Oh okay, take your time then, kitten.” “Oh but you’re funny, Kuroo-san. I’m not cute though, perhaps you need to check your eyes.” Kuroo tilt his head, “I am beautiful.” Kuroo didn’t expect that answer, it feels like breathing a fresh air. He never met a girl like Yachi. She is adorable, at least to him. “I can see why you like her, Kenma. Nice catch.” Kenma rolled his eyes hearing to what Kuroo said. “Hitoka, let’s go home together.” Kenma ask Yachi and she agree to it. “Can I call you Hitoka too? I don’t want to lose to Kenma, you know?” “Ehm – of course you can, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo put himself between Kenma and Yachi and hug their shoulders, “You can call me with Kuroo. Let’s go home then.” Kuroo and Kenma escort Yachi to bus stop and they walk back home.

“So Kenma, tell me. Who make the first move? Did Hitoka talk to you first or ehm but I don’t think you did it first.” Kenma said without batting an eye from his Nintendo, “She talk to me first, I was surprised you know, like it was the first day at school, the only friends I have is you at school. But, I was the one who ask her to become manager. She was watching vleague match on her phone, I thought she will be a perfect fit for the team. She almost reject my offer though, she said she didn’t have any intention to join any club, but I was pestering her and she offer to become intern for a week, then she will decide to accept the position or not.” Kuroo smirk, “I hope she stays. I can see our future with her as our manager.” “Ew, You sound so creepy just now, Kuroo. Just stop.” “Eh, but you hope for it too right Kenma? Since you’re the one who ask her to become our manager.” Kenma give Kuroo a little nods, “I don’t think I will feel comfortable if we have other person as our manager.” Kuroo hums happily, “Yeah, me too.”

1 week over, it is time for Yachi to decide whether she will stay as Nekoma’s manager or she will leave. The boys were so nervous, because they do whatever they can to make Yachi comfortable with them. Even the mischievous one like Taketora was behaving so well. “So, I decide to keep my position as manager. Please take care of me, senpai-tachi.” The boys were screaming and running around the gym while Kuroo walking over to Yachi and patting her head. “You choose well. Let’s work together until I graduate, yeah?” “Okay, Kuroo.” Kuroo always feel so warm every time he saw Yachi’s smile.

It is now becomes Kuroo (and Kenma)’s habit to escort Yachi to bus stop, even when Yachi said no, both of them never listen to Yachi, especially Kuroo. “Let’s just say, it’s kind of become our daily activity. It won’t feel complete if we both don’t walk you to bus stop after practice, after all it’s already late and it’s not good for little girl like you to walk alone from school.” Yachi pouts, “Ugh, just because I’m short, it’s not like I’m a little girl, Kuroo. I’m 15 already.” “You both really noisy.” Kenma puts on his hoodie and continue playing his game. “But you love us, right Kenma?” Kuroo annoying Kenma, makes him got a game over on the screen. “Uh oh, I’m out. You really have a death wish, Kuroo.” Yachi laughing while running from angry Kenma. Kuroo follows her, “Oi kitten! Wait for me!” and every day is filled with laughter.

Now mark Yachi’s 6th months as Nekoma’s manager. 3rd years already retired to focus for college preparation. Kuroo got chosen as the new team captain. “Kuroo, I hope you can bring this team to national. We failed to do so, but I believe you can do it.” Captain Sato give Kuroo hug. To be honest the 2nd year and 1st year feel responsible about this failure. They want to go to national with this team, but they can’t do that. They got beaten in quarter final. “I promise you, captain. We will go to national with me as captain.” Kuroo give his determined look, because he really wants it. It’s one of his goals. Then they continue the practice while the 3rd years leaving the gym, back to their classes. “Well hello, captain. I hope we can work better in the future.” Yachi give a little bow to Kuroo. “Yes, I hope for the same too, manager. Let’s go to national together.”

Continuing the job as captain, Kuroo and Yachi become closer, they bound to do everyting almost together, especially about making strategy and such. Kuroo now as 3rd year and Yachi as 2nd year, they welcome new member of Nekoma’s team. There are 4 of them, Inuoka Sou (WS), Shibayama Yuuki (L), Haiba Lev (MB) and Tamahiko Teshiro (S/Pinch Server). 3 of them already playing volleyball in junior high school but there is one name Haiba Lev who start playing it on senior high school. This give Kuroo, Yachi and Yaku a headache. Kuroo and Yaku end up train him in rotation, Yaku for receive, Kuroo for blocking and Yachi look out for him on court, watching every move he made, watching every miss he made. “Lev, don’t open your hand so wide like that! They can break through it!” Kuroo screaming from the bench. “Yes, Kuroo-san. I’m sorry!” Kuroo shakes his head, _this will be a long journey with Lev_. “Don’t sweat it, I know he can do better than this. His volleyball instinct is good, at least for me. In my point of view. He need to use his height more than his speed though. His long legs and arms, too. It will be a waste to not use him on court.” Yachi give him towel and bottle. “But we need Kenma to coordinate with him too. If they don’t sync with each other, we can’t do anything.” Kuroo raise his eyebrows, he knows Yachi is really great with her observation skills but this is beyond his expectation. He listens more, “However, we all know that Kenma hate to work harder than he has to. How to drag him to this mess?” Kuroo searching for Kenma with his eyes. “I think Nekomata sensei also have the same opinion as yours, Hitoka. Kenma is now walking here, look.” Yachi turn her head and found Kenma now standing beside her. “Now it’s my turn huh? Why I need to do this though?”

“Because we need your skill to tame him? If we can use him on court, it will bring so many advantage to us, Kenma. Please?” Yachi give Kenma a puppy look and Kenma let out a sigh. “Alright.” Before, it was only Kuroo who can do that but seeing someone can do it too, it amazes him. Kuroo look at the two at them, _my two precious human bean_ – he said under his breath.

They’re doing usual practice routine but suddenly Nekomata sensei, Coach Naoi and Yachi make an announcement. “So, Golden week is near. We’re going to outside Tokyo to do practice match with other school. Specifically to Miyagi and to meet your destined rival, Karasuno.” The boys scream happily, but Nekomata sensei haven’t finish his words, “But, Hitoka, Lev, Yuuki and Teshiro won’t come with us. I’ll bring the regular team member only. Hitoka, Teshiro and Yuuki will help Lev to train. After discussing this with Naoi and Hitoka, I made up this decision. So get ready to go to Miyagi.” Now the boys give the coaches a booing, because they won’t let Yachi come with them. “Why are you staying behind? We can let the other 2nd year to supervise them. You can come with us.” Kuroo try to persuade Yachi, but the latter give a no sign. “Nekomata sensei give me this responsibility to look out for them, I was the one who offer him to stay behind. It’s not him who made me stay. It’s okay, have fun for my part. Riding shinkansen huh? It’s been a while.” Kuroo feels something different, he doesn’t know what this feeling is but he know that he will miss Yachi during the Golden Week.

Lev, Teshiro, Shibayama and Yachi usher the team to their bus, Yachi adds “Have fun at Miyagi guys! Bring me something from there, Kuroo.” and she nudges to Kuroo’s side. 3 days without Yachi, he will manage the team by himself. “Yeesh, alright. In return of your selfless act to help this giant and little bean to practice I will bring you something from Miyagi.” Kuroo ruffles Yachi’s hair, he notice a faint blush on Yachi’s cheek but quickly disappear, _maybe I’m imagining things_ – he thought _._ The bus only bring them to the nearest train station, because they will take Shinkansen to Miyagi. It only takes 2 hours to reach Miyagi, it is a small city on north of Japan. “We will be facing another team before we go against Karasuno. They also doing practice so we will meet them at the end of our golden week.” Coach Naoi give the team a briefing before heading to their home stay.

3 days sure come so slow, Kuroo and the boys feel it the same way. “If only Hitoka was here. It was so tiring to practice and manage ourselves like that. Feels like doing a self-service at minimarket. I wonder if Karasuno have a girl manager like us.” Kuroo was preparing to sleep but after listening to what Taketora have said, he agreed to some of Taketora’s said, they really used to have Hitoka with them in every match so this kind of new, empty feelings without her. Kuroo decided to text her, but then cancel it after saw the clock. He don’t want to disturb Yachi, because the clock already showed 12.00 AM. _It’s only less than 24 hour before we can meet her_ – Kuroo then drift himself to sleep.

Today is D-Day to finally meet Karasuno, the team who destined to be their rival. Nekomata sensei often talk about them but Nekoma boys never have a match with them because Nekomata sensei lost their contact but the match he always waiting for is finally happening. Kuroo wonder if Karasuno is worth to play with, since they didn’t know anything about them. Yachi haven’t done analysis about them, so the boys don’t have any data regarding their skills. Nekoma and Karasuno boys standing face to face, they give each other light bow. “OH! Kenma! So you’re from Nekoma?” Kenma nods, “Yeah I am.” The orange haired boy pouts, “Why you didn’t tell me?” Kenma raised his brows, “You didn’t ask. Besides, I know that we will meet again, so I thought you will eventually know at the end, Shouyou.” Kuroo only listens from sideline. “Hey, hey what are you doing with our setter?” Taketora shows up behind Kenma, scaring the boy name Shouyou. “You too, what are you going to do with our 1st year, are you trying to pick a fight, huh city boy?” A bald guy shows up behind Shouyou. Kuroo shakes his head, _here we go again_ but before he step up, Yaku and a silver haired guy stop them. “Tanaka, we’re here to fight them on court and stop calling them city boy, it’s embarrassing.” “Tora, you too. Stop looking scary like that, you look like a fool.” _Oh Karasuno is not bad –_ he thought.

Before the match begin, Kuroo try to say hi to Karasuno’s captain, “Hello, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” The other guy reach out his hand, “Hello, I’m Sawamura Daichi.” And they both say and smile, “Let’s have a good match today” _Ah he is a cunning type_ – Kuroo thought. The match begin shortly, it shocked Kuroo that the orange haired boy is not a libero. “Oh, you’re really short, Hinata!” Inuoka say to Hinata. “Why? You want to look down on me because I’m short?” Hinata look offended, “No! It’s amazing that you play volleyball as middle blocker even with your height! I’m impressed!” now smile grow on Hinata’s face. Inuoka is really a mood maker, 1800 different with Taketora who always give Nekoma’s opponent a scary face. Nekoma do serve first, Daichi dig it beautifully back to their setter, and suddenly WHUZZZ. Nekoma boys can only blink, getting confused with what is happening. “WHAT WAS THAT?” Taketora screams, Karasuno boys look satisfied. Kuroo is pissed, even Yaku didn’t see the ball because it was too fast and it happen for a couple more. Nekoma take their timeout. “As I thought, their number 10 don’t see the ball. He closed his eyes when he hit it.” Nekomata sensei look at Karasuno’s direction. “But sensei, we can stop it. People who saw it at first will feel confused just like us, but after a while it will lost its effect. We just need to keep chasing Shouyou.” Kenma analyzing the situation, “Who is Shouyou?” Taketora ask and Kuroo answer, “Their number 10, Hinata Shouyou. But their setter is still 1st year too right? How bold. Very interesting. That freak combo.” Nekomata sensei adds to Kenma’s strategy, “Then we will do commit block to stop their number 10, Inuoka you are one of our fastest member. Can you handle him?” Inuoka nods happily, “Of course, sensei. I’ll do my best.” Timeout ends, but before they back to the court Kenma said “I miss Hitoka, she will easily help us with strategy. It drains my energy to think about it by my own.” Kuroo hums in agreement, “Yeah, me too. I’ve been missing her for 3 days.” Kenma look in amused state, did Kuroo really just said that?

Kenma’s strategy is going well. Inuoka successfully stop Hinata’s quick attack and it’s now reversed, Karasuno is getting shocked. They took timeout. “Now, they will try to do usual quick attack.” Kenma stated and it happens. The position is moving and Kuroo is now on front line, “I’ll try to stop you, chibi-chan.” But they begin to use their freak quick attack again and it gets on Kuroo’s nerve. “When you experience it up close, it really is so freakin fast. I’m amazed you can catch it up, Inuoka.” Kenma narrowing his eyes, “It was a good decision though since you can’t catch Shouyou yet and you’re better at read block. Karasuno’s setter is scary.” The match continue and Nekoma wins 2 set straight. “Sensei! Once more! I still want to play!” Hinata bow to Nekomata sensei. “Oi, dumbass. Don’t scream like that!” Kuroo now know his name, Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno’s 1st year setter. Nekomata sensei laugh loudly, “Yeah, that’s the spirit! Since it is a practice match, you can say once more. Let’s do it then.” They play again until the 6th set. It was time for Nekoma boys to go home, “Sensei, again!” but this time Karasuno’s coach stop Hinata, “They need to catch Shinkansen schedule, Hinata.” Now they need to say goodbye with each other. Hinata having conversation with Inuoka and Kenma, Yaku with Sugawara, Taketora with Tanaka, and Kuroo with Sawamura. Kuroo didn’t hear all of their conversation but the one he heard is Taketora and Tanaka because they talk so loud. “Hahaha, Tora you don’t need to lie about having a manager! It’s totally okay, it’s not like the world will end! You’re lying because you jealous we have Kiyoko senpai with us right?” Kuroo smiling, _we do have manager back in Tokyo waiting for us._ “NO! We have one! A real cutie, 2nd year like us! I’m not lying, Ryu!” Kai shakes his head and drag Taketora with him, “Show me next time, Tora!”

Kuroo watch all of Karasuno’s member, there is one who catch his attention the most. Their tallest member, Tsukishima. “Hey you, 1st year. Why don’t you act like a proper high school student? Just like them?” Kuroo point to Hinata and Inuoka who still talking happily. “No, I’m not interested. Thank you.” Kuroo give him a smirk, _interesting._

Because of their additional matches, they end up taking Shinkansen at 7 P.M when actually they want to take the 5 P.M one. 2 hours feel so long to Kuroo, he can’t wait to meet Yachi soon. “I don’t think Yachi will wait us though, we’ll arrive in school at least at 10 P.M. It’s already too late.” Kenma said it like he knows what Kuroo’s thought. However, it turn out to be false. Yachi, Shibayama and Lev wait for them near the school gate. Waving happily as the other member get off the bus. Then Taketora run with full speed to Yachi and hug her. Yachi is confused but reflexively pat his back, “What happen in Miyagi?” Kuroo then release Taketora from Yachi. “Hitokaaaaaa, you have to be with us all the time! Karasuno boys won’t believe me when I said we have a cute manager. Tanaka was laughing his ass off, he told me I was just jealous with him because Karasuno has a beautiful manager.” Kenma walking slowly and stop beside Taketora, “If I was them, I wouldn’t believe it either. How can I believe it if it is you who said that we do have girl manager?” Before war happen, Yachi step between the two of them and smiling, “Okay stop. I’ll tag along next time we had summer camp.” Kuroo seeing Yachi in front of him, healthy and smiling like that make his heart melt, _I really miss her_.

Kuroo takes his time walking beside Yachi. “How’s Lev? Is he become a little bit better?” Yachi shakes her head, sighing “Shibayama and I already trying to fix his posture when he dig the ball but I guess even he got those long legs, god was fair enough.” Kuroo was taken aback with Yachi’s words, “God, I will never get bored listening to your witty banter, Hitoka. The boys and I are missing you like crazy back at Miyagi. Seeing the other team be managed with their manager, I guess we are already too comfortable with you around.” Yachi can’t help to let out a giggle after hearing his sudden confession, “You better be Kuroo or else I’ll resign from this club.” But Kuroo fell silent, _should I just say I miss you instead of the boys and me?_ _But I don’t think Hitoka saw me more than a big brother_ – so many thoughts popped up in his head. He thinks it’s only a normal feelings since they’re close with each other. He don’t really see Yachi as more than a little sister to him, just like Kenma to him _but what is this feeling then?_ Kuroo give the souvenir Yachi asked back when they depart to Miyagi. “Here, I bought you Kokeshi doll and Hagi no Tsuki. I don’t want to hear you nag because I forgot to buy you one.” Yachi’s face light up and she took the shopping bag from Kuroo’s hand, “You’re the best, Kuroo. Thank you!”

After the Golden Week, Kuroo, Kenma and Yachi do a discussion about Karasuno’s data. Yachi need to know their destined rival, to add it in Yachi’s database (in reality - it’s just a notebook). “Hitoka, so they have 12 members, they are all have a good foundation with skills and technique. Their captain’s receive skill is good, of course it can’t be helped since he is a 3rd year, their ace and their future ace’s power is not something to be underestimated too. Plus their 1st year freak combo.” Kenma help Yachi to make analysis. “They have a good middle blocker too you know. But something held him to unleash his true color.” Kuroo add Kenma’s words. “Their number 11? Tsukishima Kei? Oh, if Kuroo says so he must be good.” Hitoka happily write the addition. It is just their usual strategy discussion why did Kuroo feel something strange is happening inside him? But he decide to let it go.

* * *

“With Lev addition to the team and we all know that he’s been training really hard with some of the regular member. So, for the upcoming practice match, I think it’s time to see how much he develop on the court.” Nekomata sensei’s words before dismissing the team. “We will do a practice match with Hibiya High School. The lineup are Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, Kai, Yamamoto, Lev, and Fukunaga. Okay, that’s all.” After Nekomata sensei and Coach Naoi leave the gym, Lev was screaming loudly and happily, “OKAY I WILL MAKE THEM SEE WHO IS NEKOMA’S ACE” and end up getting a punch from Yaku and Taketora. “I can’t wait to see him on court. If he messed up, I’ll make him do 100 receive at the end of the day.” Yachi getting ready to roll up her sleeve. “Woah, easy kitten. We’ll make sure he won’t do that okay?” Kuroo holding Yachi’s arm tight. “I agree with Hitoka though.” Kenma said while watching Lev getting scolded by Yaku. “You two are the chill-est person in this team but when it comes to Lev, you both always got so mad?” Yachi and Kenma answer it together in sync, “Because he waste his talent.” Kuroo widened his eyes hearing the words but comes into an agreement, “In that case I agree.”

All of the third year, Kuroo, Yaku and Kai are running a bit late to their practice match with Hibiya High School because they got a consultation hour for college preparation. Because of getting worried of coming late, Kuroo was running without looking to the front and got crashed with someone. “Oh my god. I’m sorry. I don’t see you----there.“ Kuroo reach out his hand to help the silver haired girl, _goodness she’s so pretty_. “Ah, it’s okay. I was in a rush too. Can you show me the way to the school gym?” Kuroo getting dragged to reality, “Oh, I’ll lead the way. In fact, I’m on my way to go there too. Are you Hibiya High School’s volleyball club manager?” Kuroo leading the girl to their gym, “No, I want to see my little brother. Since today is his first time playing against other school.” Kuroo halt his steps, why is that sounds familiar to him? “By the way, I am Haiba Alisa, Lev’s older sister.” Now Kuroo know why the story sounds familiar. “You must be really love Lev, coming here just to see a practice match for him? Here we are.” Alisa nods happily, “Yeah, my Levochka is precious.” Something stirs deep down inside Kuroo’s chest, a warm feelings. _I think I like her._ “I’m Nekoma’s captain. Kuroo Tetsurou, you can call me Kuroo, Haiba-san.” “Just Alisa is okay.” Kuroo smile and leave her to go to his team.

“What took you so long Kuroo? We exit the classroom at the same time, don’t we?” Yaku give a little jab to Kuroo’s side. “Ah, some incidents. Hitoka, can you accompany Alisa? Since she is here for the first time?” All of the team raised their eyebrows, except Lev. “Oh, my sister is arrived already???” He then run to his sister and hug her, “Levochka~ you have to do well, today! Good luck!” Yachi follows Lev and stop in front of Alisa. “Hello, I’m Yachi, Nekoma’s manager. It’s nice to meet you, Alisa-san. Please follow me, we can see them there with the coaches.” Alisa smiles and follow Yachi around. Kuroo take a glance once in a while to the bench, especially to Alisa. Luckily, his priority is still the practice match and his focus haven’t been shattered because of her. Through the practice match, Alisa was having fun, cheering for Lev and the team and help Yachi. _Such a nice person_. Practice match ends and Nekoma wins 4th set straight. “Alisa-san, you can come to cheer us at the next Inter-High. I think coach will make him play too.” Yachi said the words that Kuroo wants to say to Alisa. “Ah, I’m sorry I cannot. There will be exam and I got a part time job too. But I’ll pray for you guys.” Kuroo drop his face, disappointment built inside of him, how he wish Alisa can come to their game. After that Kuroo never meet Alisa again, but he the feelings he have for her is still there.

* * *

Inter-High is happening but to their bad luck, they got beaten in semifinal and can’t make it to national once again. Kuroo is upset, the boys looks upset and Yachi too. Kuroo feel so frustrated, like the final feels like already in their grasp but it’s lost in front of them. He is the captain, he should be better than this, because he have the responsibility to lead the team. “You guys have fought so well. You will always have a play that you regret but it doesn’t justify everything. You’ve been practicing hard, Hitoka, Naoi and I are very aware of this. We still have spring tournament before the 3rd year graduate, let’s focus on them.” Listening to Nekomata sensei encouragement once again light up the fire inside the boys. “We will have another summer training camp with Fukurodani group, prepare yourself. Including you, Hitoka-chan.”

This summer training camp will be the last one for the 3rd year. Kuroo can’t believe that his 3 years at senior high school is passing so fast. He won’t continue to play volleyball again after this, he already decided to go to college and enter business major. To chase another goals in his life. That’s why he is determined to go to Spring Tournament, with the current team. While he still can play with Kenma and Yachi too. Also this training camp will be divided into 3 times, first 3 days of summer holiday and break for 2 weeks, then a full 1 week of training and the last 3 days of summer holiday.

The practice will begin but Kuroo saw Kenma searching for someone and he saw Yachi walk towards Kenma, “Kenma? Are you sick or something?” Yachi doesn’t forget to bring towel and water, in case he needs it. “No, it’s just ..” “His chibi friend is not coming yet. That’s why he is fidgeting like this. No need to worry, kitten. Hinata is on his way Kenma, don’t worry. He will come. Let’s go.” Kuroo pats Kenma’s shoulder and urge him to the court. Kuroo notice since their last Golden Week, Kenma has been in contact with Hinata. They grow closer. _My little baby is finally know love_ – he thought.

Between the breaks, Bokuto and of course Akaashi (he’s stalling Bokuto, in case he mess something up), “So this is your secret weapon, huh Kuroo? I can see why you guys always circling around her.” “Bokuto-san, you will make her scared of you if you talk like that. You just met today.” Akaashi hold Bokuto hand before Bokuto getting more excited. “It’s okay Akaashi-san. I’ve met him before. From DVD.” Yachi answer easily and adds, “Besides, before deciding to enter Nekoma, I want to go to Fukurodani first. Plus I need to research all of you. So, I kinda know him.” Kuroo hears new fact today, “REALLY?? Ah you should’ve come to Fukurodani, Yacchan !! If you go to Fukurodani we can beat Sakusa already!” Bokuto and his cheerful as usual. “She is ours. You already got Yukie and Kaori.” Kuroo draped his hands around Yachi’s shoulders, give Bokuto and Akaashi a smirk “Bokuto-san, break is over. Let’s go. Oh, we have the same age right, Yachi? Just call me, Akaashi.” Yachi gave a little nod. “Was that a fact?” Kuroo still at his current position, hugging Yachi’s shoulder. “Which one?”

“You want to enter Fukurodani. Is that real?”

“Yeah, why would I lie? My parents are both alumnus. I just don’t want them to compare myself to themselves. That’s why I choose other school and based on my research Nekoma is a good one so why not.” The answer was so smooth and Yachi said it in one breath, making Kuroo frown on his position.

“Wow, it almost sounds like you already preparing those answers.” He said out of suspiciousness and amazed.

“Well people been asking about it too, my parents friends especially, talking like it’s a mistake for me to not enter Fukurodani.”

“So, did you regret it?” Kenma popped out suddenly from behind them.

“Of course not, I can meet you here Kenma ~ and if I enter Fukurodani I don’t think I’ll join their volleyball club too. You’re the one who bring me here.” Yachi release herself from Kuroo’s grip and holding Kenma’s arms.

“Gosh Hitoka, since when you become so clingy like this.” Looking at his 2 precious friends happily joking like this always managed to make Kuroo smile.

* * *

Today mark the start of the full 1 week training camp in Shinzen Academy. They pick Shinzen because it’s cooler than Ubugawa and Fukurodani. Kuroo thought that this training camp will going well because they only got 3 penalty today, but when he is preparing to sleep with all of the boys, Akaashi got a phone call from Yukie, “It’s about Yachi, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo pick the phone, “Yes Yukie, is there something bad happen?” Kuroo can hear Yukie’s voice shaking, “Yachi isn’t here yet. She said she will go out for a while but it’s almost 3 hours now and she didn’t bring her phone. Can you find her, please? This is her first time at Shinzen too, I think she got lost or something.” After listen to Yukie story, Kuroo drop Akaashi’s phone and run as fast as he can, not forgetting to bring his jacket and phone. “Shit.”

Kuroo begin to search to the gym, kitchen, back yard, front gate and still nothing. Yachi is nowhere to be found. “God, this clumsy little girl. Where are you?” Kuroo then change his course to search at school hallway. Ubugawa has 2 building, “A” building is for 3rd year and they use it as bedroom for this training camp. “Don’t tell me, she go the B one?” Kuroo run faster and turn on his phone flashlight, there Yachi is. Like a lost little lamb in 2nd floor “B” building. Kuroo want to tease her a little bit, “There you are.” Yachi stop on her position, then when she wants to walk away, Kuroo scream “Hitoka!!” still panting after running around the school and Yachi turn her head looks in relief, ““Kuroo!! It’s a relief I finally find human.”

“Huh? Human?”

“I guess there are so many ghost here at Shinzen. I got shiver down on my spine while searching the right way.”

“Hahaha, why are you so cute? You got shiver because you only wear pajamas! Let’s go, I’ll lead the way.” Kuroo drapped his jacket on Yachi.

“But how did you know?”

“Yukie called Akaashi and tell me that you lost.”

“Eh but I am not lost – for the first. When I need to go back, then I realize that I don’t remember how to go back. So theoretically it’s not like I am entirely lost. But thank you, Kuroo.”

“Suit yourself, Hitoka. If you want to walk and breathe fresh air, don’t forget to bring your phone again. You make us worry.” Kuroo flicked Yachi’s forehead lightly, getting exasperated with his cute manager. But Kuroo failed to notice Yachi’s sad face, because of the dark. “We stay in “A” building. Across the gym, don’t ever go back here again, you understand?” Yachi nods lightly. “But are you okay? Why suddenly go out for a walk?”

“Not just walking, I was drawing.” Yachi shows her drawing, Ubugawa’s back yard with moon and stars on the sky.

“Sometimes I forget that you love to draw, Hitoka.” Kuroo and Yachi got comfortable in their conversation, didn’t realize that they finally arrived at girls’ bedroom. “Oh, I guess see you in the morning? Don’t get lost again.”

“Geez, okay I won’t. Just go and rest well. See you in the morning, Kuroo.”

Morning comes, they continue to do the practice match and their 1st opponent is Karasuno. 10 minutes into the game, Nekomata sensei asks for timeout. “Hitoka already figure it out? That was fast.” Yaku commenting while walking towards the coaches. Yachi and Kenma then decipher their strategy to the team, elaborate which part should the boys do first before unravel the rest of the strategy. “Roger that, princess.” Kuroo smiles while rumble Yachi’s hair. Having Yachi in his team really make Kuroo feels calm, because he knows Yachi will have their back. Nekoma run Yachi and Kenma’s strategy and they win 2 set straight from Karasuno. Nekoma really lucky to have 2 brain, inside the court and outside the court. However, there is someone who watch it all, figured out about Nekoma’s little secret.

On the third day, the boys and managers got an early breaks because they got a package full of watermelons from Shinzen’s parent association. The managers are distributing watermelons slices to all the boys. The boys then gather up in groups while eating their watermelons, but there is one who eat it all alone and suddenly coming towards Yachi’s position, Kuroo watch them closely. Karasuno’s middle blocker, 1st year, Tsukishima Kei. “Oh hey, Tsukishima-kun. Do you want more watermelon?” Yachi offer some of watermelons on her tray to Tsukishima but Tsukishima shakes his head. “I want to ask some advice, about strategy and such.” Kuroo’s interest getting poked, “All of the sudden? You’re joking right?” Tsukishima shake his head again. “I saw everything. Since day 1 of this training camp. Nekoma always comeback stronger after time out. After they talk to you. At first I thought it was your setter, since he is the brain inside the court, but the more I look, the more I knew that you’re their brain outside the court.” Kuroo can’t help but to butt-into the conversation. “You can help him, Hitoka. We need them to come to national, to beat their ass. Help him then, but Tsukki you have to come to 3rd gym, help me practice spike and block with Bokuto and Akaashi.” Tsukishima then look at Kuroo’s direction, “I’ll help if Yachi-san said okay.” Which Yachi then said, “Okay. I’ll help with everything I can.”

Later at night, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi are getting ready with their practice, then Tsukishima come with his usual frown face, “Don’t frown like that, Tsukki. Yachi promise to help you, so you need to pay us too. Bokuto is one of big 5 ace in this country, he’s a good opponent to practice your block.” Said Kuroo. “Somehow he can’t enter the big 3, right?” Akaashi clowning his senpai. “Bokuto, don’t mind it.” “Don’t praise me if you want to drag me down, Kuroo!” Kuroo somehow guess what in Tsukishima’s head “Hitoka is not here. But she will come soon.” Tsukishima then stop and take a glance to Kuroo. Yachi come later with 5 bento on her hands, including herself. Kuroo want to praise her but Bokuto already beat him to it. _As long as this boys appreciate her, it’s okay for me_.

Tsukishima Kei, this boy got Kuroo’s interest on Golden Week, add with his sudden request to Yachi. He knows Tsukishima hold a lot more talent in volleyball than what he is showing now, someone or something make him prevent to give his all. At the end of practice, Kuroo said “Tsukki, you’re good. You’re smart but it feels like something lacking. Ambitions I think? If you’re still like this even though we and Yachi help you, you can’t move forward and Hinata will took all the spotlight.” Kuroo saw a flash of anger inside Tsukishima’s eyes but the younger didn’t say anything just dashed out from the gym. He got scolded by Yachi who also run to chase Tsukishima. “It looks like you hit a mine, Kuroo-san“ Akaashi give Kuroo a shrug, “Uh-oh, you make him mad. Kuroo-kun, the master of provocation just failed to do his provocation.” Bokuto add the fuel. “Eh, just like I said to Hitoka. Why is he afraid of losing to Hinata? When he is more experienced, smarter, and a lot taller than chibi-chan. Isn’t that somehow weird to you, Bokuto?” Bokuto tilt his head, confused “Don’t mind it, let’s continue practicing. Hitoka will come back later, I’m sure. I’ll apologize to Tsukishima tomorrow.” Kuroo’s words come true, Yachi did come back but with Tsukishima. They got through the problem after Tsukishima finish asking Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi about their intention with hard training in volleyball. “I’m sorry if I’m rude to just dash out from the gym.” Tsukishima give the fourth of them a little bow. “It’s okay. I need to apologize too. I’m sorry about what I said. I just want to rile you up but end up making you angry.” The problem got solved but there is something unsettling inside Kuroo after seeing Yachi smiling widely to Tsukishima.

* * *

Kuroo do what his usual daily activity, practice match, making strategy with Kenma and Yachi, individual training and of course teasing Yachi in between times. To be honest Kuroo notice that Yachi become a bit more clingy to him, but in seconds later she do it the same to other Nekoma boys especially Kenma. So Kuroo didn’t bother to ask about it. At break time, when all of them gather with the other schools, Kuroo saw Yachi standing alone with her notebook with a frown in her face. “Hey kitten, what’s the matter?” He then rest his head in her shoulder from behind. “It’s just, we haven’t yet win a single time with Fukurodani. Every time I analyze their game, it was so unpredictable because of Bokuto-san. Feeling a little bit frustrated I guess.” Kuroo read Yachi’s note, “Oh yeah right, we always get beaten by them. Since we’re in the same region, we’re bound to meet them too in some official match. But, don’t worry, Hitoka. You’re not going to face them alone, the boys and I are with you.” Yachi hums, “I know. But it’s just how Fukurodani can be that strong even though they don’t have any fancy member other than Bokuto-san?” Kuroo smiles, “We too don’t have any fancy member, but we’re one of the strongest school in Tokyo. Their team play style and individual’s skill mixed, plus each of them can cover Bokuto’s emo mode. In 2 year experience as manager, you already know that they’re not a team who are dragged by Bokuto but it’s the other way round. We’ll figure it out in time, Hitoka. Like we always do, patient.” Kuroo managed to erase Yachi’s frown from her face. “I guess so. I’m sorry Kuroo, it’s not like I don’t trust you or the boys.” “I know, it shows how much you care about us. It’s okay.”

* * *

1 week training finally come to an end, after this they need to face the reality, to win the first qualification of Spring Tournament. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Ubugawa and Shinzen boys are saying goodbye to Karasuno boys, because they’re going back to Miyagi. But Kuroo witness something, Tsukishima ask Yachi for her phone, the possibility is for exchanging e-mail address. Kuroo teases Yachi about it, “Oh, someone got a fans. I saw Tsukki has been quiet fond of you, Hitoka.” Yachi look at Kuroo, “He’s been quiet fond of you too, Kuroo. You help him a lot with his blocking technique. It’s the same.” Kuroo give her a small chuckle, “I guess you’re right.” Kuroo saw annoyed face on Yachi’s. “Why? There is something in my face?” “Yeah, you look ugly if you make a face like that. I just tease you, no need to make a cranky face.” Yachi give Kuroo a fake big smile, Kuroo pinch her cheek and they end up laughing together.

* * *

Kuroo watch Kenma squirm in his position, sometimes he take a glance to Kuroo too. Kuroo getting impatient and try to accost Kenma, “What is it Kenma? Are you have something to tell me?” Kenma look hesitant at first, but choose to open his mouth at the end. Kenma is asking about Kuroo’s opinion about Yachi, how Yachi looks in Kuroo’s eyes as a woman. Kuroo give his answer easily because he was sure that Yachi to him are like a little sister and he has a crush on Haiba Alisa. Luckily this time, for the first qualification of Spring Tournament Alisa can come to cheer for the team. She come to all of their match, Kuroo can’t help to try to look cool in front of Alisa. He wants to impress her with his skill in volleyball and his leadership. Who wants to look lame in front of your crush, right? That is what in Kuroo’s mind. Nekoma wins easily on the first qualification, now they only need to pass the second qualification and they will go to national. Kuroo brave himself to say hi to Alisa and ask for her e-mail address. He didn’t notice all the commotion with his team until Alisa decide to go home because she had a group study with her college friends. “What is going on?” He asks innocently. “Yachi-san isn’t here yet, it’s been 10 minutes, Kuroo-san.” Shibayama answer with panic face. “Don’t worry. She is coming. I just called her.” Kenma calmed the rest of the team.

Yachi is back but her face is pale and her eyes are puffy. Fukunaga ask her why her eyes looks puffy, Yachi answer it because she was throwing up at the bathroom. That explain why her face is pale. Kuroo walk closer to Yachi but she avoid him. Kuroo watch Yachi drag Kenma with her and they both pick back seat. Feels like she doesn’t want Kuroo to bother her. Kuroo thought it was only temporary because she was sick and her mood is not really good. However, her cold act towards him still going on until they go to their last summer camp. Kuroo is so fed up, Kuroo doesn’t know where the problem lies and yet Yachi treat him so cold. She didn’t want to talk to him outside strategy discussion, she didn’t throw him anymore witty banter and didn’t want to joke around him too. Kuroo feels weird seeing Yachi like this and decide to talk about it. “Hitoka, let me walk you to girl’s bedroom. I don’t want to hear any objection.” Kuroo give Yachi his angry tone, he didn’t want to do it but this is getting serious. “Did I do something wrong to you? Why’d you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you, Kuroo.”

“So, why you suddenly become so distant? After that last match, when you got sick? You purposely avoid me right?”

“No, I’m not. Can we not talk about this? I’m tired already.” Yachi still didn’t want to give him honest answer.

“No, I want answer.”

“What kind of answer do you want? I already answer it! I’m just not in the mood, Kuroo.”

“Not in the mood only to me?”

“I’m not in the mood to others too. My world is not only revolve around you Kuroo. Don’t get too full of yourself.” Yachi raises her voice, Kuroo never heard this tone before.

“Hitoka, look at me and say that again.” Kuroo yank at Yachi’s arms. “Did you really not mad at me?”

“Yes, I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself, is that what you want to hear?” Yachi force Kuroo to let go of his grip. “Don’t ask me anymore question and I can walk to the bedroom by my own feet.” and left Kuroo dumfounded, Kuroo wants to know what is that sentence means? Why is Yachi mad at herself? What is happening? The next morning, suddenly Yachi back to old self. Like nothing is happening, like last night confrontation never happen. Kuroo try to ask Kenma about it, since he feels like Yachi tell Kenma everything, but Kenma didn’t tell him anything. Instead Kuroo feels like Kenma is giving him a sarcasm. Just an instinct he feels deep down inside. Since Kenma and Kuroo are childhood friends, sometimes it’s easy for him to read Kenma.

Later that night, when the 3rd gym squad plus Hinata and Lev were doing individual training, Kuroo notice Yachi was moving restlessly and keep looking at her watch. Again, Bokuto beat Kuroo about it. Bokuto asked if Yachi was tired and want to go back early, but Yachi said no. Kuroo then take an initiative to end the practice early, he wants to escourt Yachi back to the girls’ bedroom. However, Akaashi or should he says Tsukishima is one step early from him. “I’ll do it, Akaashi-san. Don’t worry. Let’s go, Yachi-san.” Then Tsukishima and Yachi are gone from the gym. “Wait, what is happening Kuroo? Did they become closer more than we think they are? Yachi seems to smile more with Tsukki these days?” Bokuto elbow Kuroo’s arm. “I—I don’t know either.” Kuroo shows a bewildered look.

* * *

Kuroo feels something raging inside of him, “Oi Kenma, say if you and I are friends.” “But we are, aren’t we?” Kuroo sighs, “Let me finish first. You and I are friends, then you have new friends but I feel something weird inside my chest, what is happening to me? What is this feeling?” Kenma put down his stick controller, “Isn’t that jealousy? You don’t want me to have other friends?” Kuroo fell silent, if he jealous, why he didn’t feel it when Kenma got close with Hinata? “No, I do want it. You need other human, other than me and Nekoma.” Kenma put a piece of apple pie into his mouth, “So, why you did you ask though? Something bothering you, the weird feeling?” Kuroo plopped his body backwards on the bed. “No, just wondering.” 

But Kuroo quickly forget his worries when Kenma asked him about his love life with Alisa. “How is it going with Lev’s sister?” Kuroo shows Kenma his text with Alisa, “It’s going well, I plan to ask her to a date if we pass the second qualification.” “Hee, if we lose? You won’t ask her at all?” Kuroo pull Kenma’s cheek softly, “Don’t jinx it. We will go to national this time. With this team.”

* * *

2nd qualification for Spring Tournament, Nekoma will face Fukurodani, if they win, probably they will face Itachiyama, but if they lose, they will face Nohebi. Everyone looks nervous, because this is their last chance to go to National, with the current team. Including Kuroo, the captain. “Hey everyone! Akane and I bring some snacks to ease your anxiousness. It’s a light snack, so I hope it’s okay.” Alisa and Akane (Taketora little sister) come to cheer the boys. Yachi take the snack and distribute it to all of them. “Thank you for coming, Alisa. It means a lot. The boys seems pretty relaxed too.” Alisa smiles, “No problem, Kuroo. It’s fun to see you guys in a match. Since I miss it last time, I don’t want to miss it again. Do your best! I’ll cheer from the 2nd floor.” Kuroo watch Alisa and Akane leave, “Kuroo, let’s go.” Kai dragged him to the court. The match with Fukurodani was hard, as usual Bokuto being an Ace who can’t be predicted by Kenma and Yachi, and Nekoma lost to them. “Kuroo, no more mistakes. We can’t make any more miss in this last game.” Kuroo is listening to Kenma’s word but his eyes is locked to Yachi, seeing her so focused on her phone. “Oi kitten, what are you watching so seriously in your phone? We still have a match with Nohebi.” Kuroo take a peek and saw ‘Tsukki’ written on her phone. “Oh, I just text Tsukki. He said Karasuno will come to Tokyo, they win against Shiratorizawa. He wish us luck for today’s match. Can’t wait to see us on real court. He said hi to you too.” _There it is again_ , _what is happening to me?_ Kuroo says inwardly. “Shouyou text me too about it, so they really come here.” Kenma join the conversation. “Oh so they made it. We can’t lose then.” Next they know, Taketora is calling the three of them to go back to the court.

Kuroo hates Nohebi, he hates their play style. Actually Nekoma and Nohebi have the same play style, good at defense. But the difference is Nohebi will do everything they can to win, even if it’s including ‘dirty work’ or they prefer to call it smart play. “Be careful with Daishou, their number 1, captain. He is really the slyest snake in the team. He often use feint too, don’t forget to read his movement.” Kuroo giving advice to the team, since he is the most experienced member beside Kai and Yaku who have fought Nohebi since his first year. The team understand, Yachi adds “Lev, your sister is here with us for 2 match straight. Don’t mess up like before, Kenma already scold you right?” Lev nods, “I- I won’t do that again, Yachi-san.” Yachi pats his head, “Good and you Kuroo, you will win this with all of us right? So you can look cool in front of Alisa?” Kuroo is sure that right now, he looks so dumbfounded. Can’t believe what he just heard. “So, let’s go get ‘em cats.”

“How did she—“ Yaku cut him off, “Oh not only Hitoka. We all know, Kuroo. You’re not being subtle with Alisa-san, by the way.” Kuroo hide his face from embarrassment, _am I that noticeable?_ “Oh ~ look who got flustered after being told to look cool In front of his crush.” Yaku still teasing Kuroo and Kai give him a light jab, “Focus guys, national, remember?”

Match with Nohebi was fierce. Nekoma lost Yaku because he sprained his ankle, Yachi can’t really help them to analyze the game to focus with Yaku, but Kenma managed to cover it himself and Nekoma wins 2 set straight. They even use their very first back attack combo between Kenma and Kuroo. Kuroo, Kai and Yaku can’t help to hug and cry together, finally after 3 years trying they qualified to go to national together. “Don’t forget your plan to ask Alisa. We’re going to national.” Kuroo then run to find Alisa.

“Kuroo? Why are you running? Oh by the way, congratulation! I’ll watch you guys live at the stadium on Spring Tournament.” Kuroo steadying his breath and said “Let’s go on a date with me, Alisa.” Alisa looks surprised then softens and smile, “I thought you’d never ask. Just tell me the plan, when and where.” _Alisa doesn’t reject me!_ Kuroo scream in silent. “Uhm, is it okay if I tell you later? because I should go back to the others.” Alisa nods and waving Kuroo goodbye. On his way back, he met Daishou and Mika. “I thought you’re going out with your manager, Kuroo.” Kuroo raise his eyebrows, “How can you say that? I’m not dating Hitoka.” Daishou and Mika pass through him, “Your body language says so, but I’m sorry if I’m wrong to read it though. Good luck on nationals, Kuroo.” _What the hell was that?_ Kuroo curse under his breath.

* * *

Kuroo turned his body over and over again on the bed, he need to text Alisa about their date but he doesn’t have any idea about dating. This is his first time to ask someone out for a date. He type Kenma’s name, Kenma probably often playing game about dating but Kuroo know that real life and game must be different. Then he type Hitoka and text her,

To : Hitoka

_Hitoka, can I ask for some advice?_

Yachi (Hitoka) answers couple minutes later

From : Hitoka

_About?_

To : Hitoka

_I ask Alisa to a date but I don’t have any experience in it, you as a girl I bet you know it better. Since girls have the same preference._

From : Hitoka

_Ah, first date? You can do a light activity first, I think. To know Alisa better. You can ask her to a cute café, talking about yourself and Alisa a little deeper. That’s my opinion though. If I positioned myself in Alisa’s shoes, I probably choose café date as my first date than amusement park/driving to beach or mountain. You haven’t had the chance to know her, right? Only a tip of iceberg._

Kuroo read it again, why Yachi sounds very experienced? Kuroo glad asking about this to Yachi.

To : Hitoka

_Wow, I never expected you to be this thorough about date, Hitoka. But thanks for the tips. Should I bring her flower or something?_

From : Hitoka

_You can but not too big please, it’s just your first date. Just go lightly with a little bucket consists of 4-5 flower. No need to be extravagant._

To : Hitoka

_Okay, big thanks, Hitoka. Wish me luck_

From : Hitoka

_Good luck, please look decent for your own sake. Don’t pick those leopard print trouser. Just wear jeans or something normal._

Kuroo laugh hard, looks like Kuroo successfully bring a nightmare to Yachi with the leopard print trouser. It brings back a memory of last autumn when all of Nekoma’s team go to the zoo together and Kuroo decide to wear that trouser, Kenma gave him a face palm, the other boys laughed at him and Yachi gave him a pat on his back, “Next time, please ask for assistance to go shopping Kuroo. Kenma and I will gladly help you.” The boys took bunch of Kuroo’s pic from that day.

* * *

Kuroo and Alisa meet up at Café Mame Hico. Kuroo also didn’t forget to bring flower bucket with him. They both arrive at almost the same time. Kuroo with casual white t-shirt and blue trouser plus denim jacket and Alisa wear a white floral dress and a blue cardigan. To other people, they look like a couple, wearing the same color tone to their date. “Did you wait long, Kuroo?” Kuroo shakes his head and give Alisa the flower bucket, “No, I just arrived 3-5 minutes ago. Here for you.” Alisa take it and smell it, “Chrysanthemum? Nice pick, Kuroo. Thank you.” Kuroo lead Alisa to enter the café. They pick a seat and order beverages and cakes. They spend whole afternoon in the café talking (or more like story telling) about themselves. Then they part ways to each other home.

After arrived at home, Kuroo was so happy and decide to text Hitoka to tell that her tips was brilliant.

To : Hitoka

_Hey kitten! I hope you’re still up_

From : Hitoka

_Yeah, it’s still 9 pm. Did something bad happen?_

To : Hitoka

_No! It’s the opposite. The date was a success. I ask her to go to Café Mame Hico at Shibuya and of course I bought her flower too, a red chrysanthemum. We spend so much fun, we talk a lot too. Your tips was brilliant. She really enjoys it. Oh, you know they have a delicious fruit sandwich and the interior of the café is so cute, reminds me of you. We should go there together with Kenma too._

From : Hitoka

_Oh, I’m glad you like it, Kuroo. I think I’ll pass, don’t want to ruin your good memories of that café. Since you already made it as a memorable place, as your very first date. How’s your outfit today?_

To : Hitoka

_Hee, you’re so boring, Hitoka. I want to buy you something since you help me with my first date. Please? Oh, we look like a decent couple! I wear a denim jacket, white t-shirt and blue trouser. Normal right? And Alisa looks so pretty with floral dress and an outer._

From : Hitoka

_Just buy me fugashi and I’ll be happy with it. Thank god, you know Kuroo .. you with normal clothes are handsome already, so if you wear something unique it won’t make you look good, it ruins your image too. But, I’m glad your date went well, Kuroo. I hope you and Alisa will be together, you both look good standing next to each other. Oh, I still got homework to do, so bye!_

Kuroo know he should be happy after his date with Alisa, but he feels like he lost something.

To : Hitoka

_Okay, this handsome senpai will buy you a lot of fugashi tomorrow. Don’t sleep too late, Hitoka_

Yachi didn’t reply to his text anymore till the next morning and only saying ‘Okay, Kuroo’ as her answer. Next morning, Kuroo kept his promise and buy Yachi a lot of fugashi on his way to school.

* * *

Nekoma wins in 1st match and 2nd match but they got beaten by Karasuno on the 3rd day of Spring Tournament. Kuroo know that it was a good game, so he didn’t have any regret even though Nekoma lost. He can hear Kenma saying that Volleyball is fun and that is more than enough for him. After the busy days, preparing for Spring Tournament, it is time for the 3rd year to step down and focus for college application. Kuroo pass down the captain crown to Kenma, believing that Kenma can handle the team better than Taketora and Fukunaga. Yachi is there too with them so Kuroo got nothing to worry about.

Three years passed briskly, Kuroo now enrolled as business major college student, he wants to get a job at JVA. His love life with Alisa is going rather smooth. They go to some other date and they decide to make it official. But, Kuroo feels like something is wrong. That he shouldn’t have start a relationship with Alisa. Sometimes he feels like he is not become himself. He always try to look cool in front of Alisa, even though it’s already in their 2nd year together. Alisa notice Kuroo is changing, Kuroo looks uncomfortable every time they go on a date. When Alisa ask him to move in together, Alisa saw a hesitation inside his eyes. “Tetsu, tell me. Is there something wrong with me?” Kuroo shake his head, “No, I think it’s me, Alisa. I don’t know since when I feel like this is wrong. I feel like I lost something after I fall in love with you.” Alisa take a sip of her latte, “I was wondering all this time, are you really in love with me or is it just the idea of you loving me? Because I realize that sometimes, your soul is not with me, Tetsu. It feels like you’re thinking about somebody else beside of me. Who is it? Yachi Hitoka?” Kuroo widened his eyes, “How—“ Alisa stand up from her place, “You’re in love with her all this time but you think you’re in love with me. How stupid you are, Tetsu. It’s been her all along, I guess I am stupid too for believing that you are really in love with me. Thank you for the past 2 years, Kuroo Tetsurou.” That’s how Kuroo break up with Alisa, he finally realize that he was in love with Yachi after all.

But, after graduation he cut off contact with Nekoma’s member except Kenma, because Kenma is his kouhai in college. Kuroo quickly type Kenma’s name and give him a call.

Contact Name : Kenma

_“Where are you?”_

_“Home. Did something happen?”_

_“I’ll tell you later.”_

Click! Kuroo hang up the phone and quickly go to Kenma’s house. Kenma greet him in pajamas and of course a headphone on his head. “Come in. You lucky my streaming has ended.” Kuroo plopped himself on Kenma’s beanbag. “Kenma, I’m in love with Hitoka.” Kenma choked on his apple pie. Kuroo takes a deep breath, “I just broke up with Alisa but I feel relieved. I should’ve free her from me from a long time ago.” Kenma sit in front of Kuroo, “You know Kuroo, it really took you a long time to realize it, don’t you?” Kuroo doesn’t believe what he heard, “What do you mean?”

“You’re already in love with Hitoka since high school. The way you look at her, your body language, you feelings weird every time you see Hitoka with Tsukishima, you saying you miss her at Golden Week on my 2nd year. That is why it shocked me when you said you like Alisa. Because, it doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“But why you don’t say anything?”

“I gave you a hint, when I was asking about what are your feelings towards Hitoka. However you don’t take it as a hint. Even I gave you a sarcasm about you calling Hitoka your little sister, but none of this got noticed by you. What am I supposed to do then? Add it with you cut off communication with the team. When I know you are in relationship with Alisa, I thought you’re already moving on from Hitoka for real that time. But, seeing you here and declaring you love her, I guess not.”

“What am I supposed to do, Kenma?”

“Depends on how you look at this situation, Kuroo. Hitoka is in relationship with Tsukishima since our 1st year of college. What do you want to do?”

“I want to make them break up, I guess. I want to make Hitoka mine.”

“Do it then.”

After getting an encouragement from Kenma and know that Yachi didn’t change her phone number, Kuroo begin to stalk her on social media, to know her news. Kuroo was scrolling on Yachi’s Instagram and saw so many picture of her smiling and happy with Tsukishima. Their first date, recent date, Yachi went to cheer Tsukishima on his last year of high school, and etc. One day, he saw something that make him drop his plan to make Yachi and Tsukishima break up.

It was a sunny day, Kuroo thought it will be nice for him to go on a stroll with no plan. But, maybe that was god’s plan to make Kuroo meet Yachi and Tsukishima on their date, looking all happy together. Kuroo never knew that Yachi could look so much prettier than any other girl he met. Her happy laugh and her blushing cheek because of Tsukishima’s action make Kuroo’s heart clenched. How dare he try to ruin Yachi’s happy life? If she is happy with Tsukishima, Kuroo doesn’t have any right to break it. Does Kuroo have the power to make Yachi’s laugh widely like that? What if Yachi will suffer if she is with Kuroo? Kuroo turns around, didn’t want to look too much at the happy couple. He knows that today is the day he experienced his very first heartbreak.

* * *

Years later, Kuroo got a wedding invitation from Kenma. It was Yachi and Tsukishima’s. “3 months from now.” He said while reading the invitation. Then his phone beep, Kuroo feels like he get a heart attack, because he read Yachi’s name on his phone. After all this year they haven’t made any contact. Kuroo read the text and drop his phone on the table. “Why Hitoka? Why are we become so stupid like this?” proceeds to crying next. Kuroo didn’t know what to reply to Yachi. He got sudden confession from his crush who will got married in the next 2 months, he doesn’t know what to do. It’s been a month since he receive the text. Yachi probably thinking why he haven’t reply, yet he already read it.

2 months passed and tomorrow is Yachi’s wedding day with Tsukishima. Kuroo wants to congratulate them, being a gentleman that he is, but his heart is not ready to look at Yachi with her wedding gown hand in hand with other man.

Contact Name : Kenma

_“Will you come tomorrow?”_

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“You were planning to snatch Hitoka from Tsukishima, but in the end you decided to let them happy together, Kuroo.”_

_“I know. It’s hard you know to see your crush getting married to someone else.”_

_“I’m sorry Kuroo, I sounded so harsh.”_

_“No, it’s okay. It was all my decision which led us to see this happy event, but I wasn’t ready to see her looking pretty at the altar, Kenma.”_

_“I guess so, but I think she will be happy to see you. After all you’re our friends too.”_

_“Let’s see tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah. Good night, Kuroo.”_

Next morning, Kuroo wear his best suit since the dress code is a formal wear. He drive to Yachi and Tsukishima’s wedding venue but stop at flower shop first. “Miss, can I bought a bucket full of red rose?” The shopkeeper nods happily and arrange a beautiful bucket of flower for him. “Good luck on your confession, mister!” Kuroo smile bitterly, _confession, huh?_ Because meaning behind red rose is I Love You.

Kuroo parked his car and walk to the elevator. Yachi and Tsukishima’s wedding theme is a garden party, they do it on hotel’s rooftop. No one notice Kuroo yet, they all look busy with their acquaintances but from far away, he saw Yachi with her white gown, so pretty with her hair up revealing her beautiful collarbone. Kuroo know it was a mistake to come, he then going back to elevator to go to the parking lot and there he meet Kenma and Hinata. “Kuroo? So you decide to come?” Kuroo didn’t want to look at Kenma, because right now his tears is almost falling. “I need to go home. I can’t do this. Don’t tell Hitoka I come. Please.”

Kuroo run to his car, drop his flower bucket at the passenger seat. “I’m sorry, Hitoka. I am a coward. I should be happy for you but I can’t. I’m sorry.” Kuroo stays at his car for a while, waiting his emotion to stabile before running away from the hotel. Shortly after arrived at his apartment, he pick up his phone, typing his answer to Yachi. Confessing his true feelings to her, even if it’s not appropriate for him to do so at her wedding day, but once for all Yachi need to know his true feelings for her. Soon, he got a reply from her.

From : Hitoka

_Thank you for your honesty, Kuroo. Yeah I guess you’re right, we’re not meant to be together. I hope you can find your soulmate soon :)_

Kuroo hear a beep again, a notification for new post from Yachi’s Instagram, Yachi and Tsukishima’s wedding picture with caption, “Thank you for being with me, through happy and sad time in my life. You successfully steal my heart away. Welcome to our new phase of life, Kei. From now on till forever. I Love You.” tagging Tsukishima inside her picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you a bonus : https://twitter.com/hidupenuhdrama/status/1309006044161544192?s=20


	3. Tsukishima POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is 1st year senior high school student at Karasuno High School. He likes strawberry shortcake and dinosaurs, hate dumb and clumsy people. Until he met Yachi Hitoka. Yachi isn’t dumb of course, Tsukishima knows it but her clumsiness was beyond ordinary human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys! I can't believe we passed 350 hits already T^T Thank you so much!!! And I believe, I owe you the last chapter of this series. I took some break so it took me long enough with this chapter. I hope I did good and you can enjoy this chapter, since most of it are fluff ehe. So without further a do, let's go!

Tsukishima is 1st year senior high school student at Karasuno High School. He likes strawberry shortcake and dinosaurs, hate dumb and clumsy people. Until he met Yachi Hitoka. Yachi isn’t dumb of course, Tsukishima knows it but her clumsiness was beyond ordinary human.

Tsukishima was never intended to get all serious with volleyball. He have a bad experience about it, not that he hates volleyball. If he hates it, he won’t be at Karasuno right now. But, he played volleyball since elementary school so volleyball become like a hobby to him, a daily activity. He won’t feel complete if he didn’t play. Together with Yamaguchi, he join Karasuno volleyball club as middle blocker. He is the tallest member in Karasuno after all. Karasuno was once a strong school in Miyagi, even managed to go to Spring Tournament, but after that they plopped down and getting called as flightless crow or fallen champion. Tsukishima didn’t really care about it, he just want to play volleyball peacefully. However, he met ambitious new friends (?) name Kageyama Tobio or Tsukishima prefer to call him King and Hinata Shouyou. They both loud and always so riled up with practices.

Karasuno volleyball club has so many unique or rather weird in Tsukishima’s eyes. He doesn’t have any problem with the 3rd year, but their 2nd year is the problematic one. Tsukishima find it too tiring to interact with them, especially Tanaka and Nishinoya. Karasuno didn’t have any coach, only an advisor so the 3rd year are basically become their coach. Today was another practice day, nothing unusual happen in gym. They were doing spike practice but then Takeda sensei, their advisor come in running to gym. “All of you! I got some good news! Today you will have a new coach name Ukai Keishin and in the next Golden Week on your last day, we will have a practice match with Nekoma High School. “Oh! NEKOMA!!” Tsukishima turns his head, this is the first time he saw his senpai getting so excited over a practice match. “Are they strong?” He ask, “They’re our long lost enemy. Coach Ukai Sr always telling us about them but we never got any chance to meet them because we lost their contact after Coach Ukai Sr retired from this club. Karasuno vs Nekoma, battle of the trash heap. It was famous in our neighborhood!” Sugawara explains to Tsukishima. “Heh, is it truly famous, Suga-san?” Tsukishima got a hard back pat from Sugawara, “Of course!” Unlike the others, Tsukishima doesn’t feel the hype. It’s just another practice match to him.

It’s Golden Week time, Karasuno’s member are going to do more practices and they will stay overnight in a homestay near their school, to strengthen their bonds as teammates and to help member who live far away from their school to reach the gym faster (a.k.a Hinata), but mostly it’s for their bonds. Tsukishima doesn’t like the idea to stay with stranger or his teammates. He prefer a quiet place to sleep instead, sleeping in the same room with Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka means sleep peacefully was never an option and He was right. The time Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka step into the homestay, they are already scampering it, screaming happily until Daichi scold them and told them to stop. “Why’d you think this is exciting, Hinata? Thinking of me, sleeping in the same room with you, ugh give me shiver all over the place.” Hinata was an easy target for Tsukishima to tease, it’s fun. “What the hell, Tsukishima? You should be excited because we will stay in the same house as Kiyoko-san.” Tanaka and Nishinoya answers Tsukishima’s question as Hinata’s guardian. “But Kiyoko’s house is only 500m from here, so she won’t stay the night with us.” Suga give a perfect blow to the duo and Tsukishima can only laugh, “Congratulation, Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san. Excuse me.”

Yes, it was the same usual routine for them to practice their technique, especially 1st year who lack in receive technique. They realize it after having practice match with Aoba Johsai. In their last session, Coach Ukai Jr give them a brief meeting about Nekoma, their opponent for tomorrow practice match. “Nekoma, just like their name Neko means Cat. They have a good reflex like cat, they’re really good at defense, at least they were like that in my time back in high school. But, knowing Nekomata sensei is still their advisor, it’s possible that he train them to have a good skill at defense. We didn’t have any data about them, so I will announce the regular member, Sawamura, Tanaka, Asahi as Wing Spiker, Hinata and Tsukishima as Middle Blocker, Kageyama as Setter, and last Nishinoya as Libero. First, we will try to surprise them with Hinata and Kageyama quick attack. If they know the trick, we will switch to usual quick. You two already learn about it right?” Kageyama and Hinata nods.

“Tsukki, are you excited for our upcoming match with Nekoma? I wonder how strong they are.” Tsukishima downed his water, “Not really. It’s just some practice match, just like Aoba Johsai.” Yamaguchi give him an awkward laugh, “Haha, yeah I guess you’re right.” Once again, Tsukishima doesn’t feel the same way like other member of Karasuno, even though he is their regular member, it’s just because Tsukishima got 188cm for his height and it makes him useful on the court, naturally.

Karasuno vs Nekoma, The new Battle of The Trash Heap, finally come. The match basically inclined to Nekoma since the first set. They’re strong, especially their defense. Just like coach said. Tsukishima got triggered with their captain too, number 1, their middle blocker. His read block technique is really good. Karasuno vs Nekoma, feels like baby crow trying to fight an adult cat, Karasuno was no match to Nekoma. They lost 6 set straight with no win at all, but other member seems to like Nekoma’s member. Tsukishima saw Sugawara with Nekoma’s libero, Tanaka with Nekoma’s ace, Hinata with Nekoma’s 1st year, and Kageyama try his best to talk to Nekoma’s setter but failed. “Heh, are they speaking Japanese? Feels like listening to an alien language.” Nekoma’s captain name Kuroo walk closer to Tsukishima, “Hey you, 1st year. Why don’t you act like a proper high school student? Just like them?” Kuroo point to Hinata and Nekoma 1st year MB who still talking happily. “No, I’m not interested. Thank you.” Tsukishima let out a sigh while walking away from Kuroo. It’s not like Tsukishima hate Nekoma but Tsukishima feels like he didn’t need to expand his friendship circle, being with Karasuno member is already tiring enough to him.

After Golden Week, Karasuno begin to fix their weakness after having a match with Nekoma. They’ve been practicing hard to prepare for Inter High qualification, but luck was never on their side. They got beaten by Aoba Johsai after having a fierce match. Karasuno lost 2 set in a 3 set match. Oikawa Tooru – Aoba Johsai’s captain managed to stop Hinata and Kageyama’s freak quick attack. Oddly enough, Tsukishima feel frustrated with this results too. Only he didn’t cry like the others. His blocking skill is still so weak, he need to fix this too not only his receive.

Days after their lost against Aoba Johsai, the boys begin to practice again, but there is difference between them, they practice with knowing each of their weakness. Even Kageyama and HInata who always have a spark in their eyes every time Karasuno have daily practices, looks like a zombie. Tsukishima hate their spirit but he hates the aura in this room, gloomy, this doesn’t sit right with him. Weird right? Perhaps Tsukishima was so accustom with Karasuno’s hectic atmosphere, long before he realized. However today was different, Takeda sensei come in rush just like when he came and brought good news for them about practice match with Nekoma. “You guys will go to Tokyo right?” All of the boys raises their eyebrows including Tsukishima. We got invited by Nekomata Sensei to join their summer training camp in Tokyo along with other strong school such as Fukurodani Academy, Shinzen High School, and Ubugawa High School. We got a free pass from Nekomata sensei.” The boys was so ecstatic after hearing the news, it feels like a breath of fresh air, an answer from god. “But before I continue, you all remember that you have exam week just a week before this summer camp right? You know you have to pass all the test, right?” They all fell silent and turn their heads to the stupid quartet, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama. “You four, if you fail you will have to attend remedial class and do your test again until you got 80 mark. You guys understand?” They all nods.

On the way home, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got stopped by Hinata and Kageyama, “Oi, Tsukishima---eh san. Can you teach us some subjects like English, Japanese and more? Please?” Hinata bows to him. Tsukishima tease Kageyama, “Eh, isn’t it unfair to make little man talking for you, taller man?” Kageyama with his big pride only talk in whisper tone, “Please teach us.” “What?? I can’t hear you, King.” Kageyama then screams and surprise both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, “PLEASE TEACH US YOU JERK!” They all four got scolded by Coach Ukai for screaming at night. Yamaguchi nuzzle at Tsukishima’s side to make him teach Hinata and Kageyama, “Fine, only before practice and after practice. No more than that.” Kageyama and Hinata look happy and running away leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi alone once again. “Thank you Tsukki, I’m sorry if I make you mad because of this.” Tsukishima shakes his head, “No, I know we can’t go to Tokyo if they didn’t come. They’re Karasuno’s special weapon after all. They are different with me.” Tsukishima put on his headphone and begin to walk, Yamaguchi follow him one step later.

* * *

The 1st summer training camp finally come but they end up leaving Kageyama and Hinata behind because they have a remedial class and they will come a little later with Saeko. Tsukishima walked past Tanaka and Yamamoto, oh and a girl wearing Nekoma’s jacket, short and blonde haired girl beside Yamamoto. _So Nekoma do have a manager_ – the thought linger on his head, Tsukishima getting curious about her. How good is she compared to Kiyoko. Later Tsukishima knows that Nekoma’s manager’s name is Yachi Hitoka, 2nd year like Kenma, Yamamoto and Fukunaga. She is not really stood up like other manager in this summer camp, she is not too pretty but she is cute just like Yamamoto said back at Golden Week, a cutie manager. Tsukishima thanking his sharp memories for this information. However, Yachi is cute only off the court, on court she have a scary aura around her and Tsukishima can feel it even from far away. “Oi, Tsukishima. I notice you often take a glimpse to Nekoma. Is there something happening between you and them?” Tsukishima flinch, he didn’t think anybody will notice his action but Hinata did. “No. Nothing happen. It’s just—why do I need to tell you though.” Tsukishima gives an angry look and Hinata said, “What the hell, Tsukishima. I ask you because I care.” Hinata stick out his tongue, “Hinata, Tsukki just tired after practice, don’t irk him, okay?” Yamaguchi hold Hinata’s arm tight, Tsukishima walk away from them.

Tsukishima watch everyone getting so riled up with this summer training, Tsukishima know they need to practice a lot to prepare for Spring Tournament qualification but he think that doing practice match from 8 AM till 6 PM is already enough, why bother with individual training? “Tsukki, what’s with that long face? Is something really bothering you? Nekoma?” Yamaguchi walk over to Tsukishima with worry written all over his face. “No, really. I just got curious with their manager. Weird right?” Yamaguchi then proceeds to sit beside him, “Curious? Why? Is she that special? You never take any interest in people before, Tsukki. Are you somehow sick?” Tsukki let out a chuckle, “No, I’m alright Yamaguchi. I don’t know either, she doesn’t look THAT special to peasant right? But, there is something in her which make Nekoma feel comfortable with her. If me getting curious with her is included in your list of ‘something that bothers Tsukki’ perhaps you’re right. I can’t help myself to keep looking at her.” Now it’s Yamaguchi turn to laugh at Tsukishima, “You’re not in love right, Tsukki? Love at the first sight with Yachi-san? So your type is someone like her, I see.” “Who said I like her? I just curious, it’s different Yamaguchi. Shut up.” _No, I’m not in love or something, or do I?_ Tsukishima thinking while fixing his eye glasses position. “But, if you’re really want to get to close to her, why don’t ask her to teach you something?” Tsukishima turn his head almost instantly, “You might know her better too, but probably we need to see what kind of thing that she can teach you. We still didn’t know ‘that something’ inside her.” “Yamaguchi, are you an angel sent by god or what?” Yamaguchi cackling after hearing the words, “Hahaha, I’m flattered Tsukki, but if this really helps you to fall in love again with volleyball then it’s my pleasure.” After that, Tsukishima begin to look more carefully to Yachi’s every move on court.

* * *

Now Karasuno boys and the other team begin their 1 week training camp, before the camp begin, Karasuno already face some trouble, Kageyama and Hinata got into a fight after the last 3 days training camp and they become distant for the last 2 weeks. It started when Hinata asked Kageyama for a new attack but Kageyama didn’t accept it and they end up quarrelling about it and now the atmosphere between two become awkward. Tsukishima didn’t really care, because he knows that both Kageyama and Hinata are just ambitious and want to become the best they can and it’s too obvious but the two of them don’t even realize it, _as expected from King though_. The tension between those two are spreading to other member too, especially Asahi. “Asahi-san, are you really okay with this? Are you really think Hinata won’t try to steal your position again like last training? The feeling of being chased by gifted people is scary isn’t it?” Tsukishima asking while drinking his water, throwing some sarcasm. “Ah, because of Hinata try to steal my ball? Yeah, right. I’m scared to be honest, but I’m not going to lose. You too Tsukishima, you are on the same position like Hinata, you are bound to have some competition with him right?” Tsukishima scoffs, “But I’m nobody, Asahi-san. My job is to keep Hinata shine on court when he is on the back line. Just that. Excuse me.”

Tsukishima really hate this, why everyone is working so hard just because of this volleyball. It’s just a club. Even Yachi is working very hard to help Nekoma boys. Yes, Tsukishima already know the secret behind his curiosity. Yachi is Nekoma’s secret weapon outside court. To commoner, they thought that Nekoma’s brain is Kenma, okay they’re not entirely wrong but Kenma got Yachi to back him up. Seeing everything outside court make you can think clearer than the player. Nekomata sensei already got a crazy skill for his skill calculation and he have Kenma and Yachi, a double brain inside and outside court. That’s why Nekoma always comeback stronger after time out. However, what triggered Tsukishima is how come she looks so scary on court but after the match become a real cutie. It makes Tsukishima become a bit dizzy, her smile makes him intoxicated. Tsukishima hate this, Tsukishima supposed to stay ‘normal’ and not tiring himself, not everyone else, but Yachi makes him feel different.

First night at Shinzen, the night Tsukishima wants to know Yachi better, better than before. Akaashi got called by Yukie because Yachi is not on girls’ bedroom, Yachi got lost like a puppy at Shinzen. He saw Kuroo’s face become pale before finally run to search for Yachi. Everyone in the room become restless, specifically Nekoma boys. They want to help Kuroo but their vice-captain, Kai doesn’t allow them. Tsukishima want to look for Yachi too but if he go out now, everyone will got suspicious with him. “It’s unusual to see you fidgeting like this, Tsukki. You’re worried about Yachi-san too? Arara.” Tsukishima cover himself with blanket, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” _If only we’re already know each other, I can help to find her too,_ the thought linger and drifting Tsukishima to sleep.

On the second day, Karasuno have their first match with Nekoma. “Ah, I hate this. We’re going to lose too this time.” Tsukishima said under his breathe but Sugawara heard it, “What do you mean, Tsukishima? We haven’t even begin, but you’re already being negative. It’s not good you know.” Tsukishima fixing his glasses, “You’ll see, Suga-san. Our strategy is still irregular, our new moves is still imperfect, plus those two still awkward with each other. Yachi—I mean, Nekoma’s manager will getting through us from it, trust me.” Suga curl his lips, “How can you say that?” Tsukishima sighed, “We’re going to start the match, I’ll explain later. I’m sorry, Suga-san.” 10 minutes into the practice match, Nekoma asked for timeout already. Karasuno boys got confused except Tsukishima, _just like I predicted._ “What happen with them? We’re just starting to fire up but suddenly timeout? Not like they’re doing a miss or something too. Weird.” Tanaka rambling while wiping his sweat. “So, want to tell me, Tsukishima?”

“I was thinking that Nekoma has 2 brain, Suga-san. Kenma-san and Yachi-san. Kenma-san inside court and Yachi-san outside court, her job to see something the boys don’t notice on court. But it’s still only a speculation, nothing serious.”

“So, that’s why you look at Nekoma’s side more since the first training camp.”

“EH?”

“Hahaha don’t look at me like that, I heard when you and Hinata talking about it last time.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima feel relieved but Sugawara see it.

“Hee ~ is there something more behind your action, Tsukishima-kun?”

“N—no. There is not, Suga-san.” Sugawara giggling and Tsukishima try to hide his blushing face.

Karasuno lost 2 set to Nekoma, it’s not surprising since Karasuno still trying to find their new style and Yachi-Kenma combo. “Tsukki, are you really going to get closer to Yachi-san? Nekoma boys look so exclusive around her, just like Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san with Kiyoko-san.” Tsukishima take a glimpse to Nekoma, indeed the boys surrounding Yachi like kittens with their mother. “It’s okay, I’ll find a way. I don’t have any intention to lose, Yamaguchi.”

To his luck, at their 3rd day, Yachi was standing alone while holding up a tray full of watermelons slice. The managers got it from Shinzen Parent Association. Tsukishima walks closer to Yachi’s position, _try to look normal Kei, don’t blow this chance_ – his thought while trying to calm his heartbeat. “Ehm, excuse me. Yachi-san?” _Great I sound normal_ “Oh hey, Tsukishima-kun. Do you want more watermelon?” Yachi offer some of watermelons on her tray but Tsukishima shakes his head. “I want to ask some advice, about strategy and such.” Tsukishima observe Yachi’s surprised face, “All of the sudden? You’re joking right?” Tsukishima try to show his determination. “I saw everything. Since day 1 of this training camp. Nekoma always comeback stronger after time out. After they talk to you. At first I thought it was your setter, since he is the brain inside the court, but the more I look, the more I knew that you’re their brain outside the court.” Kuroo suddenly jump into the conversation, it makes Tsukishima uncomfortable, “You can help him, Hitoka. We need them to come to national, to beat their ass. Help him then, but Tsukki you have to come to 3rd gym, help me practice spike and block with Bokuto and Akaashi.” Tsukishima showing an annoyed face, “I’ll help if Yachi-san said okay.” There is a couple of second before Yachi answering him, Tsukishima catch the sight of Yachi’s exasperate expression to Kuroo. _What is happening between the two of them?_ “Okay. I’ll help with everything I can.”

Later that night, Daichi ask Tsukishima to stay behind to train their synchronized attack, “Daichi-san, I’m sorry. I got asked to join Kuroo-san to train with them. Excuse me.” Daichi and other members look at him in surprised face, didn’t believe that Tsukishima is doing individual training instead of going back to bedroom and sleep. “Did I say something weird?” Daichi shakes his head excitedly and smile to Tsukishima, “No, keep going on, Tsukishima. Good luck.” Tsukishima give a light bow to his senpai and go to the 3rd gym where Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi plus Yachi do their individual training. Upon arriving at 3rd gym, Tsukishima’s eyes scan the entire gym and he can’t find Yachi anywhere. Meanwhile Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi are giving banter to each other to which Tsukishima ignored. “Hitoka is not here. But she will come soon.” Tsukishima then hear a light step behind him, showing Yachi who ran and panting hard. “I’m sorry guys. I brought you dinner so you don’t need to end the practice early. I brought yours too Tsukishima.” She shows 5 bento boxes on her hand and smiling widely. That time Tsukishima knows that his heartbeat is beating faster, faster than usual. _The damage from her smile is so big already, damn calm down heart._

Training was running smoothly, at least to Tsukishima. He got told by Kuroo and Yachi about blocking technique and how to read opponent’s spike line either cross or straight. However, at the end of their training, Kuroo provoked Tsukishima’s pain by saying, “Tsukki, you’re good. You’re smart but it feels like something lacking. Ambitions I think? If you’re still like this even though we and Yachi help you, you can’t move forward and Hinata will took all the spotlight.” Tsukishima already know about it, the difference between him and Hinata, how Hinata naturally have the ability for volleyball and he didn’t. Hinata got the ambition too and Tsukishima don’t. Volleyball is just a club to him, _this is why I don’t want to work hard, getting reminded for the pain like this makes me angry_. Tsukishima dashed out from the gym, didn’t really bother with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi’s thought about him. He worry about Yachi though but he just want to go back quickly to bedroom, to forget all of this.

But he heard Yachi’s voice, “Tsukishima-kun, wait. I want to apologize for what Kuroo have said.” Tsukishima stop on his track, “You didn’t have to. What Kuroo-san have said is true. I lack in ambitions. I don’t get the hype with this volleyball match. It’s just a club right? But why all of them practicing it like their life depends on it.” Yachi grab Tsukishima’s hand and drag him, surprised Tsukishima. “Where are we going, Yachi-san?” Suddenly they stop under a big tree behind Shinzen’s building. “You can look at the moon better here, Tsukki and let’s talk more about your concern. My ears are all yours but if you don’t want to talk about it, then I’ll talk about my story.” Tsukishima know Yachi only from this training camp, he is trying to know her better but for him telling his pain to Yachi, didn’t seem right but before his brain can stop his mouth, his voice comes out first, “Okay, I will tell you. Because I need answer, Yachi-san.”

“Only Yamaguchi knows about this, so I was betrayed by my own brother. He was an ace in his junior high school volleyball club, then he decided to join Karasuno because they’re beginning to become one of the strong team in Miyagi. I was so happy when I knew that he became ace again at Karasuno. I was so proud with my brother. He was practicing really hard, always ask my mother to pack 3 bento for a day, to prepare for Karasuno’s hard training. It was my fault that I didn’t notice his lie from the first time, he never once allowed me to come to his game, his reasoning is my training at elementary volleyball club and he said he will be nervous if I watch his game. But, he never stop me back at his junior high school game. I should’ve known this, so when my friends said that he want to watch his brother’s game because his brother was in Karasuno too like my brother, I said yes. Without knowing the truth. I was saying that my brother was an ace so proudly. Getting excited to see him on court but I was crushed. He wasn’t on court, not even not a benchwarmer. He became a supporter. A freakin supporter only. When our eyes meet, I know he was embarrassed after lying to me all this time. I watch him broken, crying all night because I found out the truth. All this time he was telling me about his day, doing hard training like he was gripping on his last lifeline but only to become a supporter. That’s why, I thought. My brother was lying to me because he is giving all his heart to this club, he didn’t want me to mock him. If only he become normal, he won’t be like that. It pained me to see him like that, I don’t want to become ambitious because I don’t want to experience the same pain like my brother. I’m done. So, what do you think, Yachi-san?” Tsukishima took a glance to Yachi, he knows he was telling a long story to her, he is curious of what will she said about this.

Tsukishima got astonished with Yachi’s answer, all of this time the answer was there. He never thought about it, it never crossed his mind at all. “Ah I’m sorry Tsukki. I talk too much.” Tsukishima suddenly stand up, “No, it’s okay, Yachi-san. It’s more than okay, thank you for listening to my problem. Now let’s go back to Kuroo-san and other. I need to ask something and apologize to them too, it was rude of me to just leave like that.” Tsukishima hold his desire to reach out his hand to hold Yachi’s hand again. He doesn’t want to make Yachi scared of him. When Tsukishima and Yachi turn up again at the gym, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi are still there, continuing their training. “Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, and Akaashi-san, I need to ask something, is that okay?”

“Shoot.” Kuroo answer it first.

Tsukishima start to release his question one by one, “Your school sometimes got called as strong school, right?” Kuroo looks pissed but Yachi hold his arms. “Even if you go to national, you won’t be a champion for sure, there will be always a possibility of you guys lost in a match, right?” This time Bokuto looks pissed and Akaashi stop him. “But how can you be so ambitious with something like this? It’s not like you will die if you don’t practice. Why you put your heart so much to volleyball?” Bokuto look at Tsukishima with an intimidating aura, Tsukishima suddenly feel scared of him, “You don’t find volleyball fun? Perhaps it’s because you suck, Tsukki?” Tsukki got annoyed but he let it pass and Bokuto continuing his answer, “I don’t know what happen inside your head but for me, I found volleyball fun not long ago, when my straight attack successfully crushing other school’s block. It feels like my moment already come. So, for me winning or lose is not something important to me, but it is the moment that I grasp inside my hand so I think if that moment come to you, that will be the start of you got hooked with volleyball.” Tsukishima turn his head to Yachi and find her smiling to him. “See? I told you so.” Tsukishima feel relieved, it’s like all of his burden got lifted up at once. “I’m sorry if I’m rude to just dash out from the gym.” Tsukishima bows to all of them including Yachi, “It’s okay. I need to apologize too. I’m sorry about what I said. I just want to rile you up but end up making you angry.” Kuroo pats his back lightly, “So, because we’re helping you with your confusion. Let’s continue our training again.” Bokuto dragging Tsukishima to the court but at the same time Yachi and Akaashi stop him by pointing at the clock, “It’s already 9 PM. We still have another night.” From that night, the 3rd gym squad was formed.

* * *

The following days, all of Karasuno’s member notice that Tsukishima changes. Not in negative context, more into positive actually. They realize that Tsukishima is now getting excited to go on practice match and individual practice but his trademark with his harsh word is still there. That thing won’t disappeared easily. “Yamaguchi, is there something you want to share to your lovely senpai here about Tsukishima? He is been so happy lately, I wonder what happen.” Sugawara whisper to Yamaguchi in between their break time, “About what, Suga-san?” Sugawara plays with his eyebrows and smirk, “You know what. Is there something good happen to Tsukishima lately? We all notice he become closer to us too and last time he suddenly offering a new strategy for blocking too. He is not our old Tsukishima anymore.” Yamaguchi gives Sugawara a smile, “He’s healed, Suga-san. That’s all I need to tell you.” Sugawara tilt his head, “Huh? Healed?”

* * *

Tsukishima been happy in this summer camp, not only his problem got solved but he become closer to Yachi too. That’s what he thought, but days to come he realize that Yachi has someone in her heart, Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma’s captain. Yachi become so clingy to Kuroo in the last few days, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to figure it out. One day, Tsukishima was standing near Hinata and Kenma, eavesdropping their conversation because he heard Yachi’s name got mentioned. “Kenma, are they dating?” Hinata pointing to Kuroo and Yachi who are discussing strategy with Kuroo resting his head on Yachi’s shoulder from behind. “No. They are not. You’ve been seeing them clingy with each other, that’s why you ask, Shouyou?” Hinata nods, “They seem so comfortable with each other. Did they realize their feelings towards each other?” Kenma shakes his head and then nods, “One did and one not.” Hinata narrows his eyes, trying to figure out who is who. “No need to use that head of yours so intense like that, Hinata. You’ll have a fever” Tsukishima decided to sit beside Hinata, “You jerk. What are you doing here, did you ditch Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima shrug his shoulder, “He’s been talking a lot with member of Ubugawa.” “Ah is that so? You are welcomed to sit here then.” Tsukishima pinch Hinata’s arm, “I don’t need your permission. It’s a free real estate.” Hinata rubs his arm furiously and Tsukishima just laughs. Now Tsukishima’s speculation become true, Yachi do have a feeling for Kuroo. He let out a sighs, _is this a sign for me to back off or should I go on?_

Tsukishima resolved to keep pursuing Yachi, as long as Yachi is still single, Tsukishima still got a chance to snatch her heart. On the last day of 1 week training camp, before Tsukishima head to Karasuno’s bus, he ask Yachi for her e-mail address. “Yachi-san, may I borrow your phone?” Yachi hands out her phone to Tsukishima without sparing a second, “I’ve saved my mail. I’ll text you if I got a question. Bye.” Tsukishima give Yachi phone back, “See you on the last summer camp, Yachi-san.” Yachi waves her hand and Tsukishima take a peek, just to see Kuroo and Yachi were laughing together. _I wonder what they are laughing about_.

On the bus, Tsukishima take out his phone and see Yachi’s name saved on his phone, _I’ll miss her._ “Oh! You got her e-mail? Way to go, Tsukki. I’ll root for you!” Tsukishima give Yamaguchi a glare, “Shut up, Yamaguchi. But thanks to your idea, so I can get closer to her.” Tsukishima is shy, he doesn’t want to admit it but Yamaguchi did have a part in his plan to get Yachi’s heart. “Hehehe, you’re welcome, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima said to Yachi back at Tokyo that he will text her if he has any question, but in reality he is texting her almost about everything. From to remind Yachi not to skip a meal, saying good morning and good night, or just to tease Yachi. He even gave her a report about Karasuno’s update for their first qualification of Spring Tournament. It becomes his routine or he called it a lucky charm before going on a match. In the end, Karasuno passed the first qualification, beating Johzenji and Wakunan. Karasuno will face Aoba Johsai for semifinal and if they win from Aoba Johsai, they will face Shiratorizawa in the final of second qualification.

* * *

Today is the start of the last summer training camp, Tsukishima is excited to meet finally Yachi after being away from her. However, something happen between Yachi and Kuroo in the span of those short time. Not only on practice match and break time, Yachi and Kuroo become so distant when they did individual practice. The atmosphere become so awkward, Tsukishima take initiative to ask Yachi, “Did something happen between you and Kuroo-san?” Yachi ignore him, but Tsukishima didn’t want to stop, “Yachi-san? My ears are all yours. You can always tell me.” Yachi stop herself from picking up the balls with a shaky voice she said, “Okay, later. I’m still in no mood to talk about it. Let me handle this by my own first.” Tsukishima gulped, he knows that he shouldn’t push her. “Alright. I’ll be here for you.” With a weary smile Yachi said, “Thank you, Tsukki.” Soon after, Kuroo ask Yachi to go back together. _Kuroo-san must have realize Yachi-san’s attitude towards him_ , _I hope it’ll get solved soon, I miss her smile. Her genuine smile_.

The next day, Tsukishima spot a smiling Yachi from faraway. Brighter than the sun – this how Tsukishima describe Yachi’s wide smile. He send a text to Yachi to make sure if she is really okay. Yachi said in her text that she is okay now, but she want to tell Tsukishima about it. Tsukishima got so happy, he is so glad that Yachi begin to trust him. Tsukishima forget that he is at the gym with others, he forget to hide his smile. “What the hell??? My eyes are not betraying me right, Bakayama?? This salty person can actually smile innocently like that?” Hinata tugs Kageyama’s shirt in frenzy. “Stop doing it, boke. I saw it too.” Kageyama grab Hinata’s hand. Other members are either shocked or giggling after seeing Tsukishima smiling. Tsukishima cursed himself under his breath, because it’s not supposed to be like this. “Hee ~ what is it, Tsukishima? We didn’t know someone can make you smile like that? Is it a girl name Yachi Hitoka?” Sugawara give Tsukishima a light nudge. “No. It’s not that, Suga-san.” Another Tsukishima’s failed attempt, this time his blushed face. “Suga, stop teasing Tsukishima. Tsukishima, I won’t stop you because it’s your personal life but I hope this personal matter won’t affect your play on court. You know what I mean right?” Daichi grab Tsukishima’s shoulder tight. “Yes I got it, Daichi-san.”

Tsukishima can’t wait until all of the practice session to be over, he can’t wait to be with Yachi, just the two of them. Even though Tsukishima didn’t have any clue about Yachi’s problem but he is happy with the thought of Yachi getting fond of him. Yachi look restless in her position, all of the 3rd gym squad including Hinata and Lev catch this and Kuroo decide to stop their practice to rest early. Akaashi walks closer to Yachi “Yachi, want us to accompany you?” but Tsukishima beat him to it, “I’ll do it, Akaashi-san. Don’t worry. Let’s go, Yachi-san.” Both Tsukishima and Yachi leave 3rd gym together.

Tsukishima hold Yachi’s hand and lead her to a bench near football yard, “So, I guess it’s your turn now Yachi-san.” But before Yachi start her story, she was stalling by talking about stars, asking Tsukishima if he likes it, luckily Tsukishima managed to make her begin to tell him about her problem. Yachi said that she’s been in love with Kuroo for 3 years, she’s been pining on him but to no avail, Kuroo doesn’t seem to realize her feelings. Tsukishima already knows about it, when Kenma and Hinata talked about how clingy Kuroo and Yachi back at Shinzen, he knows which one realize their feelings and which one don’t. Tsukishima thought Kuroo was smart but actually he is smart only for volleyball and school subject. Kuroo had no idea about the concept of love. Tsukishima listen more, Yachi also said Kuroo was the one who make her falling in love with volleyball, _what a strong opponent_. However, a plan slip in Tsukishima’s mind. Without a doubt, he said it to Yachi. The plan to make Yachi fall in love with Tsukishima Kei. He doesn’t know how but he want to try and he will do everything he can to make it happen. That night on their second time holding hand, Tsukishima feels a warm feeling swarm inside his heart, _I’ll make you mine, Yachi Hitoka._

* * *

Karasuno made it to final, after beating Aoba Johsai in 2 of 3 set. The match was fierce but they manage to win against Aoba Johsai. Today is the final showdown, who will represent Miyagi Prefecture on Spring Tournament? It will be the first time for Karasuno do a 5 set match, so they need to win 3 set in total. Tsukki didn’t forget to text Yachi for his lucky charm.

To : Yachi Hitoka

_Yachi-san, we will be in a match against Shiratorizawa. Wish us luck._

From : Yachi Hitoka

_I wish I can see it in person, but in all .. good luck Tsukki. Say hi to others for me!_

It sounds cheesy but this time Tsukishima also kiss his phone, hoping that Yachi’s prayer get through to his body. He is not very confident about going against Ushijima. Since they have a different body built, experience, and sense in volleyball. Tsukishima knows it better than anybody else. Even Kuroo said to him that he didn’t have the confidence to go one on one with Ushijima, because Ushijima is like a canon to middle blocker. He isn’t an easy feat. Tsukishima sighs, if Kuroo who are better than him in blocking (he doesn’t want to admit this in front of Kuroo or Kuroo will give him a smug face in an instant), how can Tsukishima said he has the confidence to do so? Moreover, this will be the first and last time for Tsukishima to face Ushijima’s spike. When Yamaguchi ask him, “Say Tsukki, do you think you can stop Ushijima’s spike?” Tsukishima look at the gym ceiling, “How can I stop him? He is bigger than me and our experience in volleyball is very different. How can I say I can stop him though?” Yamaguchi look at him with sad eyes, “But, I plan to block some of his spike.” Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi a smug grin.

Karasuno lost the first set, Tsukishima got his hand jammed. “Tsukki, are your fingers okay?” Yamaguchi got worried, “Yeah, don’t exaggerate it. My fingers are alright. If this will continue like this, we can say that we’re lucky though.” _I did hesitate a bit back then, because I think I will lose if I continue to pursue Ushijima._ “Ck.” Tsukishima let out a frustrated sound. The second set begin, Karasuno handle Shiratorizawa better than the first set. Nishinoya already got a hold on Ushijima’s spike. Freak combo Kageyama and Hinata are on fire too, they launch some crazy move to Shiratorizawa’s side putting a pressure to Shiratorizawa’s setter, Shirabu Kenjirou. Just like Tsukishima planned all along. He was planning all of this with Yachi’s help, he tell her about his plan through phone call and ask for her advice.

_“Yachi-san, how about putting some pressures to Shiratorizawa’s setter? If we patient enough we will find a path right?”_

_“Ohh ~ Tsukki. You’ve learned so much during summer training! Yes, It’s Middle Blocker’s job to putting up pressure to other team setter but not only Middle Blocker but your team play can put their setter under a stressful state.”_

_“Yes, if we combine with Nishinoya’s receive, our synchro attack and freak quick attack Kageyama and Hinata, we can push it further.”_

_“Right!! You will make him make a mistake! even a slightest miss can turn into a massive one if you patient.”_

_“Is this right for you and Kuroo-san to teach me all of this and Hinata too? We’re rival right?”_

_“Both Kuroo and I want to make Battle of The Trash Heap happen at National stage. We owe a lot to Nekomata sensei, we don’t know when he will retire from this job so we must do it this year. Don’t worry over that thing, just make sure to win and meet us in Tokyo. Understand, Tsukki?”_

_“Yeah, understood.”_

Tsukishima inhale a deep breath, he saw Shirabu become a little bit frustrated with Tsukishima’s one touches, Nishinoya’s receive and Kageyama-Hinata’s attack which totally ignore Shiratorizawa’s blocker. Karasuno only need 1 point to win this set, _patient Kei._ Then, a chance come, Shirabu set a ball to Ushijima, lower than Ushijima usual liking and closer to net. Tsukishima smirks, _I’ve wait for you to make a mistake since this set started, Shirabu-san._ Tsukishima run to his left, deliberately open a path for Ushijima but then Tsukishima blocks him. The stadium suddenly filled up with screams. For the audience, they saw a 1st year successfully block Ushijima’s spike but for Tsukishima, this is his moment. All of Yachi and Bokuto’s word filled his head, “ _it is the moment that I grasp inside my hand so I think if that moment come to you, that will be the start of you got hooked with volleyball”_ and his brother Akiteru. Tsukishima started to talk to him again after summer training camp. His brother ask Tsukishima to join him for a little conversation. “Nii-san, are you still playing volleyball?” Tsukishima ask warily, “Yeah. I join in competition too. You must be wondering why I still play after all that happen in high school, right?” Tsukishima breath hitched, “How do you know?” Akiteru throw a ball to his little brother, “Because of what happen in high school. I feel frustrated and angry at myself but I can’t stop myself to play volleyball, because I like the feeling when I spike the ball, the weight of ball in my palm. I like it very much. _My very own moment_.”

Tsukishima started to scream “YOSHA” happily, Karasuno’s member were screaming with him too. They all still can’t believe with Tsukishima’s blocking, even Kageyama. “Tsukishima, that one point worth of 100 points right?” Hinata gives him a thumbs up while smiling, and Tsukishima didn’t let this chance go to tease his chibi friends, “Thank you, Hinata. Heh, if you’re a middle blocker, then you should try it too.” Hinata get offended and Tanaka hold him before something worse happen. “Tsukishima you jerk!!” “Stop making a fuss out of it. The game is just getting starting.” Tsukishima said it but Karasuno lost the third set, luckily they win at the fourth set.

At the last set, Tsukishima got an injury on his fingers, a cut from blocking Ushijima’s spike. Kiyoko ushered Tsukishima to go to infirmary. “I assure you, you won’t see them lose when we’re going back from infirmary. Our team is strong, remember?” Tsukishima nods. _Kiyoko-san is right, Karasuno is strong, but what should I do when I get back, what will Kuroo-san or Yachi-san do in this state? Last set and Nekoma is in a pinch?_ Tsukishima’s head are full with all different strategies he learned from their previous matches and from Kuroo and Yachi, plus not forgetting about Akaashi and Bokuto’s move too. The doctor stopped his bleeding, his pinky finger got immobilized rock hard, they said it’s okay for Tsukishima to continue playing on court, just need to be careful with his finger.

Tsukishima got back on court, change place with Narita. Ushijima didn’t forget to apologize to him. Everyone on court were so happy to see him back, “Look at you Tsukishima, make a late appearance just like a hero in some movies.” Tanaka tease him, but Tsukishima ignore him and says his plan to win this match, “In our very last block for Ushijima’s spike, let start to close for straight attack. Kageyama stay close with cross, switch place with Hinata after he serve. Is that okay, captain?” Daichi smiles, “Okay, let’s try. We won’t know if we didn’t try.”

Goddess of fortune is on Karasuno’s side, Tsukishima’s blocking plan was successfully executed. Karasuno win and they will go to Spring Tournament as the representative from Miyagi Prefecture. It is such a heartwarming moment for Karasuno boys, especially the third year to finally go to national stage together. “You’re really the MVP for today’s match, Tsukishima.” Coach Ukai praised Tsukishima, “Ah, thank you coach. I won’t be here if it’s not for all of you too. Thank you.” Suga got teary eyed again, “Our Tsukishima is already grown. I’m proud.” Hinata nudge to Tsukishima’s side, “But, not only because of us right, four eyed? Ehem, it’s because of ---“ Before Hinata can finish his sentence, Tsukishima close Hinata’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up, you human tangerine.”

To : Yachi Hitoka

_Yachi-san, I hope I don’t interrupt anything. I just want to let you know that we won the match. I want you to be the first one to know, from me not from anyone else._

A little while later..

From : Yachi Hitoka

_OH MY GOD TSUKKI!! I want to scream but I’m in class right now!! It’s unfair you know!! But, congratulation to you and Karasuno!! I’m truly happy with the outcome! Nekoma will follow your step soon, wait for us, will you?_

Tsukishima chuckling, he can hear Yachi’s voice through her text. _She must be very excited, how cute._

To : Yachi Hitoka

_Of course I will. I already stated to make you fall in love with me, I’m a patient person, Yachi-san. I can wait long enough, but not too long._

From : Yachi Hitoka

_TSUKKI, WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF DOING A CONVERSATION ABOUT NEKOMA VS KARASUNO. WHY SUDDENLY BRING UP ABOUT YOUR CHALLENGE??? HUH._

To : Yachi Hitoka

_Because it’s fun to tease you. I bet your cheek is now a blushing crimson. Hahaha_

From : Yachi Hitoka

_Ugh, I did not know you will know me too well only in a short time, Tsukki. Talk to you later, I got a death glare from teacher. Bye!_

Tsukishima close his phone, talking to Yachi always make his mood go up even though right now he is in pain because of his injury.

* * *

Spring Tournament comes, Tsukishima and Karasuno boys already arrived at Tokyo yesterday. Their first game against Tsubakihara Academy and Karasuno win easily 2 set, although they met some obstacle with Kageyama’s spatial ability in new court. After the match, Karasuno meet Nekoma outside the stadium. Tsukishima approaches Yachi, “So, Nekoma win?” Yachi nods happily, “Of course! We won’t back down easily until we crush Karasuno.” “Heh, your confidence need to be praised, Yachi-san. I don’t think Karasuno will lose this time.” Yachi pouts, “By the way, Tsukki. Why you didn’t tell me about you got injury on your match with Shiratorizawa?” Tsukishima got surprised, Yachi isn’t supposed to know, he didn’t want to make Yachi worry over nothing. “It must be Hinata. That tangerine! I just don’t want to make you worried about it, Yachi-san. It’s just a little cut. It’s okay now.” Tsukishima shows his right hand and Yachi hold and squeeze it softly, “I’m a bit sad you know, Tsukki. To hear you got this injury from Kenma, not from you.” Tsukishima try his best not to combust right there, seeing Yachi’s sad face make his chest hurts but he can’t deny how cute Yachi look when she worried for himself like this, _calm down heart._ To be honest, Tsukishima knows that Yachi probably only see him as a little brother for now but a man can wish for more right?

“Excuse me, Yachi-san. We need to go back at motel to have a briefing for tomorrow’s match. See you tomorrow!” Hinata broke the atmosphere and drag Tsukishima with him. “See you, Hinata, Tsukki!” Yachi waves her hand to Tsukishima and Hinata.

* * *

Just like what Tsukishima said in their first day of Spring Tournament, Karasuno won against Nekoma in a fierce match of 3 set. Tsukishima didn’t know that volleyball can become this fun, he really enjoy this match a lot. Not because of Karasuno win, but to finally fully enjoy volleyball as it is, not only just a club anymore to him. At the end of their game, Kuroo asks Tsukishima “So Tsukki, how’s volleyball now?” and Tsukishima cheerily answer “Thanks to you Kuroo-san and Yachi-san, it’s been fun once in a while.” Kuroo and Yachi give him a proud smile and said, “Go far more ahead, Tsukki. Try to win this tournament. It was a good game.” When Yachi try to leave with Nekoma’s members, Tsukishima stop her. “Yachi-san, will you watch our next game?” Yachi nods, “Of course. I won’t miss it.” Tsukishima grinning and run to the other member of Karasuno. Hinata waving to Kenma while studying Tsukishima’s face, “Hey Saltyshima, what are you talking about with Yachi-san? Why are you smiling widely like that? It looks scary, right Bakayama?” and end up getting a head grip from Tsukishima. “Ugh, just stop it, tangerine.”

Right after facing Nekoma, Karasuno got beaten by Kamomedai, Hinata got sick in the middle of the match, made Karasuno lost their precious attack lineup. However all of them never seem to regret it, including the third year. This year spring tournament already hold a special place in their heart. Kenma goes to cheer up Hinata, Kuroo, Yaku and Kai go talked with Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi, and Yachi goes to talk with Tsukishima. “You really did a good job come up with a strategy to mess up with Hoshiumi. We all so surprised when you open your hand just to make Kamomedai got a ball out. Haha, his face was so hilarious! It was really a good game, don’t get too sad.” Yachi pats his back, Tsukishima didn’t regret anything it’s just seeing a space between Kageyama and him while saying thank you to Kamomedai members makes him sad, he knows how Hinata is. “I’m not sad because of the result, Yachi-san. It’s Hinata. I hate how he looks so frustrated back then. When I saw a space between me and Kageyama, it’s weirdly make me sad.” Yachi widened her eyes, “Wait, Tsukki you’re really a tsundere to your friends! You care for Hinata, aren’t you? Aw, how cute. I found a new side of you.” Tsukishima turn his head trying to hide his blushing face, “Kenma already taking care of Hinata, don’t worry.”

* * *

Nothing much change between Tsukishima and Yachi, other than they become closer on Tsukishima’s third year on high school. Sometimes, when Karasuno in a match and Yachi’s college schedule is not too tight, she will come to Miyagi to see Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi with Kenma. All of Karasuno member already calling Yachi as sister in-law, because for once they can tease Tsukishima. Both of them just too lazy to deny it although they’re not official yet. “Tsukishima.” A demanding tone from Kenma. “Yes, Kenma-san?” Kenma clears his throat, “You’re not just playing with Hitoka’s heart right? Since you’ve been having an interest in her since your first year.” Tsukishima shakes his head, “No, of course not. I’m dead serious with my words and action, Kenma-san. I like Yachi Hitoka so much. It’s just—I don’t think she is ready to let Kuroo-san go.” Kenma give a little punch to Tsukishima’s arm, “If she isn’t ready yet, she won’t be coming all the way to Miyagi just for you.” The words give Tsukishima encouragement to take one step further. “I have a plan, Kenma-san. But I need your help.”

Karasuno once again managed to go to Spring Tournament on Tsukishima’s third year and this time they advanced to semifinal, but Itachiyama won over Karasuno in the last set. Yachi and Kenma watch all of Karasuno’s game live at Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Kenma went to watch his boyfriend Hinata and Yachi went to watch Tsukishima. “Yachi-san. Actually, Itachiyama ruined my plans but since we’re already here ..” Tsukishima give a sign to other member of Karasuno to come out, one by one come out with a paper in their hand saying WILL YOU BE MINE with balloons. “So, let’s make it official, Yachi Hitoka. I like you so much since the first time I saw you on summer training camp 2 years ago. Will you be my girlfriend?” Yachi can’t contain her happiness, “I don’t know you can be this cheesy, Kei. I don’t need to answer it, do I?” Tsukishima proceeds to hug Yachi, “Thank you, Hitoka.” “But Kei, tell me. What do you mean by Itachiyama ruined your plan?” Kageyama answer it for Tsukishima, “He planned to confess to you when we win this Spring Tournament, but we lost to Itachiyama. He was hesitant at first you know, Yachi-san. He doesn’t want to confess because we lost but we all push him to do it at the end.” Tsukishima scowling at Kageyama, “King, shut up!” They all end up laughing together, “I always love your cute side, Kei.” On 2015, Tsukishima Kei and Yachi Hitoka become official couple.

* * *

Tsukishima is now in his 3rd year of college but he is already a member of a professional volleyball team Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets alongside with Goshiki Tsutomu from Shiratorizawa and Kiryuu Wakatsu from Mujinazaka. He actually want to stay in Sendai with his brother but thinking about going on a long distance relationship with Yachi, made him decided to move to Tokyo and choose his current team. Tsukishima and Yachi are living together since he moved to Tokyo, their relationship is going strong as ever. Tsukishima always pick Yachi up from her college if he doesn’t have any practice schedule in the evening. They are famous for being a good-looking couple in their college, a pro volleyball player Tsukishima Kei and a girl-crush plus former manager of Nekoma Yachi Hitoka. Tsukishima actually didn’t really like the attention from other people, especially boys who want steal Yachi from him. Tsukishima saw Yachi got love confession more than one, they all already knew who is Yachi’s boyfriend but still went on to chase her. Sometimes, Tsukishima popped up from Yachi’s behind and give them a fierce glare, “She is mine.” Yachi find his action cute, because in the end of the day Yachi always make sure that her heart is belong to the one and only Tsukishima Kei. However, Tsukishima didn’t content enough with all of Yachi’s words, although he did believe in her. It’s just, he is not going to be with her all day and he need something to mark her as his.

“Let’s get married then, 3 years from now on.” Tsukishima get on his knees and open a velvet case with a ring inside it. “Yachi Hitoka, will you be mine and always mine?” Yachi nods and accept the ring. “I’ll propose to you again when the time is near to our wedding, Hitoka. This is just a warm up.” Yachi let out a cute chuckles, “You want to mark me that much, huh Kei? So, when I ever get any confession in the future, I can show them that I’m already engaged to you?” Tsukishima bobs his head, “Yes, that’s the plan and I can brag to other people too that I’m engaged with Yachi Hitoka with this ring.”

* * *

A year prior to their wedding, Tsukishima proposed again to Yachi with the help of Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Hinata and Kenma. Because person name Tsukishima Kei is not a very romantic person, so he didn’t have any idea to propose to Yachi, instead he made a group chat called ‘mission possible for Yachi’. Tsukishima proposed to Yachi when they’re going on a camp, under the moonlight. When they were just sitting and relaxing while enjoying the views of stars in the sky, just before moments of Leonid Meteor Rain. 4 of them choose to make Tsukishima propose on that day because they know how much Yachi love stars. The two of them will stay together alone in a nice campsite with the warmth of campfire in addition to meteor rain that will fall on 16th October 2020, makes it perfect. After Tsukishima successfully proposed to Yachi, to her surprise, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kenma join them in the campsite. Congratulate them for officially engaged.

While Yachi is on conversation with Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi, Tsukki take his time to talk alone with Kenma. “Kenma-san, so tell me why after going on college Kuroo-san never shows up in any of your reunion? I know Hitoka miss him, as a brother.” Kenma pauses his game, “He want to focus with his college and he has so many part time jobs in between his free time. He almost never shows up on group chat too. He pays his own college tuition because he didn’t get scholarship. I still don’t know why our college didn’t give him, Kuroo deserved it though. Now he is busy with his current job as JVA Employee, you know about it right? You must’ve seen him at your match once or twice.” Tsukishima sips his Kahlua. “Yeah but he never greet me or something. When I want to approach him, he suddenly disappear from my sight.” Kenma sighs, “Just let him be. We have our own path of life now, when he need us he will come back to us.” Kenma know the actual reason but he didn’t want to tell Tsukishima about it, he want Tsukishima and Yachi to know from Kuroo’s own mouth.

* * *

2 months before their wedding, Yachi asks Tsukishima for permission to text Kuroo. “Kei, I just want to make everything clear with him. I want to let go my past once for all because I will take on a new life path with you. I don’t want to have any regret in my life.” Tsukishima feels defeated, how can he says no when Yachi gives him a kitten eyes like this, sometimes he forget that Yachi is older than him whenever this happen. “Alright, but whatever happens after you got his reply, you know that I will always right beside you, bae.” Tsukishima give a peck on Yachi’s lips. “Of course, I know you will Kei.”

Actually Tsukishima knows the real reason why Kuroo avoiding him and Yachi, Kuroo finally realize his feelings to Yachi. The only possible reason. He also got a hint when he ask Kenma at the campsite, he knew Kenma is hiding something from him. Tsukishima believe in Yachi, that’s all he need to do.

* * *

On their wedding day, Tsukishima waits Yachi anxiously at the altar. He can’t believe that today he will marry his very first love and hoping to be his very last love too. All of their friends are coming except Kuroo. Tsukishima predicted this before, they already sent a wedding invitation but he choose not to come. The MC suddenly announce that Yachi is coming, from faraway Tsukishima can see how beautiful his fiancé is. With a short white gown, hair up and a tiara, revealing her beautiful collarbone. Yachi goes with a natural makeup because she hates heavy makeup, it looks weird on her she said. But whatever makeup she is using, Tsukishima still find her the prettiest, he doesn’t really care about it. Tsukishima already saw Yachi in this gown when they’re at boutique however she still managed to make his jaw drop, Yachi is so beautiful today in his eyes.

Yachi walks closer hand in hand with her dad, finally reach at the altar with Tsukishima. “Boy, I entrust her to you. Make her happy.” Yachi’s dad relaying Yachi’s hand to Tsukishima and Tsukishima follows it with a nod, “I will, dad.” They proceeds to read their respective vows to each other.

_Tsukishima’s : I vow to create a safe space for you, to always be in your corner, to never back down from a challenge, and always to devote myself to your happiness. I vow to always protect you, to love you and to adore you as much as I can. I will be always your moon and you will always be my star, Yachi Hitoka._

_Yachi’s : How lucky am I to call you mine? Your love and trust makes me a better person, each and every day. For all those times that we've been together, there's always been a mutual understanding that's only shared when two people love each other truly. You were there for my greatest challenges. You encouraged me to grow. You helped believe in myself and become the person that I am today. In your arms and by your side, I know I can do anything. I'm proud to call you my husband, Tsukishima Kei._

Then they heard the words, “Now, I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Tsukishima and Yachi shared a kiss, a short but deep one. “I love you, Hitoka.” Tsukishima said in between their kiss, “I love you too, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhu finally we are at the end of the journey ~ thank you for reading this story and enjoy it. Thank you for all the kudos and comment you left on this story. I appreciate it a lot. I will joining for angst week on November guys, don't forget to tune in on my page!! See ya ~
> 
> oh! I forgot to give you another bonus : https://twitter.com/hidupenuhdrama/status/1313033676926537733?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to hype up this ship together let's talk on twt !! find me on @/hidupenuhdrama


End file.
